It started with a kiss
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: Teresa Lisbon is hopelessly in love with Walter Mashburn. But when she, on a whim, decides to tell him, her entire life gets turned upside down. She meets a handsome stranger, and after a brief encounter he leaves, without telling her his name. But Lisbon is determined to find the man. Eventual Lisbon/Jane, Lisbon/Mashburn (not much, I promise). Rated T to be safe. AU and/or OOC.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay, so here's the thing; I ****_know_**** I'm supposed to be studying now, and I ****_know_**** should be finishing my other running stories first, but I am just so thrilled to know what you think of this story! Personally, I really enjoyed writing even only this first chapter, and I completely know how to continue it but I want to know what ****_you_**** think of it! Otherwise, I have the feeling I'm talking to a wall.**

**No, this story is not originally mine. It's based on the book 'It started with a kiss' from Miranda Dickinson, which is quite the most AMAZING book I've ever read. I can certainly advice reading that book, it's so great!  
But, because it's such a great book, I thought I'd write our own version of it with our favorite TV characters!**

**And I know that I kinda leave my usual path in writing by making this one a real POV story, in the 'I' kind of way, but I thought it just fitted the story, and since the book is that too, that was the only true reasoning behind it xD.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_It started with a kiss_**

**_Based on the book 'It started with a kiss' from Miranda Dickinson_**

**_Chapter One_**

When it comes to friends, I can divide mine into two kind of groups: one group that I only know from my job as a Senior Special Agent at the CBI. I like these people, but our conversations don't go further than the topic 'Crime Fighting'. Not that I very much _want_ our conversations to change. Professionalism, that was my personal tagline – or word.

The other group is small. Most people in that group are people I've met in college. It wasn't like I was unpopular then, I just behaved like a proper student. I didn't go out much, the times I did were restricted to birthdays or occasional parties classmates arranged. Most times I was stuck at home studying and looking after my little brothers.

Unfortunately for me, I have just lessened the last group with one person.

Judging from the way Walter looks at me from these beautiful hazel eyes, I know I've made the biggest mistake in my life.

"_Sorry?_"

Maybe he hasn't heard me. Happens more times with Walter. Maybe there's some money stuck in his ears from his dives into his money pool. Not that we don't grant it to him, he deserves it.

"I said I love you, Walter."

Walter swallowed, and blinked. "You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"I'm serious."

As my words sank in, I saw Walter's expression change from his distinctive Walter Mashburn smile to something I hadn't seen much in my life. I didn't like it one bit.

He swallowed once again, ran a hand through his short brown hair, and then focused on me again.

"How... How long..."

"A long time, actually."

Maybe I should have dressed in something more 'potential girlfriend material' instead of my usual attire, consisting of a plain T-shirt and comfortable blue jeans? I love this outfit, but I knew that Walter was more a man for Paris Hilton kind of girls. He wouldn't fancy me, but I could always try, right?  
But seeing the horror in Walter's eyes, I knew it wouldn't have made any difference if I was sitting in front him, clad in a designer dress, decorated with real diamonds. He wouldn't like me, only as a friend, and I was internally killing myself in all the ways I've learned about on the police academy – without showing Walter, of course. But I knew he could see it in my eyes. I had never been good in lying and this time was not an exception.

This was _the biggest mistake_ I've ever made in my life.

"But... Reese, we're... we're mates... Best friends?"

_Dammit, Teresa Lisbon, you've ruined everything once again._

"Yes, of course we are. Look, just forget I said anything, okay?" I tried to focus back on my coffee, but saw Walter shaking his head frantically.

"No, no, Teresa. I... You said _it_ now... Why did you say it? Why did you put it on me..." This would never be able to be repaired, not in a thousand years.

I had dreamed about this moment so many times since I noticed that I was in love with him: I would tell him I love him, and he would take me in his arms.

_Oh Teresa, I've loved you forever too. I'm so glad you told it, now we can be together. If you hadn't said anything we wouldn't be able to._

Walter sighed.

"We're fine as we are, aren't we? I mean, if it's good then why change it, right?" He ran a hand through his hair again. "I can't believe you actually thought this would be a good idea."

Well, _excuse me_, but yes I did. Somewhere between my ridiculous, obviously deluded heart and my stupid big mouth, my brain got pushed out of the picture and I – freaking crazy _ass_ that I am – found myself persuaded that I might be the answer to his dreams. Of course I'm not, how could I ever think that?

But I honestly thought that we were moving closer to that kind of friendship. Ever since college, he had been one of my best friends. The times we were together were always filled with loud jokes. I knew that Walter never much kept women in the 'friend' zone, he usually dragged them to his bed immediately. But he didn't with me. And I honestly had the idea that all the changed stares, the hugs that lingered just a second too long, that that meant something. Our shared friends thought so. Even my team at work – who didn't spend too much time with him – thought so. They all saw it – how come Walter didn't?

I quickly ran through my mind to come up with something to say. Other than 'I love you, Walter, kiss me now' and 'Teresa Lisbon, go to hell', I could only say:

"I'm sorry."

Walter shook his head. "I... I did _not_ see this coming. But this – this is just _weird_, Reese.."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Walter stared at me, almost disgusted with what he'd just said. "Oh, no, Reese, I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that... It's just... I... You've got to give me a moment to get my head around this."

I swallowed my embarrassment away, and looked around the crowded café. If I was a mentalist of some sort, I would be able to read their minds and would know if any of these people were suffering the same nightmare I was now. But I almost immediately knew that I was the only one capable of screwing up things like this. Forever Awkward Teresa Lisbon. Forever alone.

"The thing is, Teresa," Walter said, "you've always been just Reese – one of the guys, you know? You're someone I can laugh with, without any complications. But now..." Walter was digging an impossible hole for himself and he knew it. "I'm sorry, Reese. I'm really sorry. I'm really not sure how to deal with this."

That was it. I'd heard enough. I'd embarrassed myself enough in front of Walter.

I rose to my feet, feeling instantly nauseous as I did. I ran into the direction of the exit, but not as gracefully as I'd wanted to. I almost tripped over several plastic bags, feet, and already saw myself falling head-first onto the yellow carpet of the floor. I didn't though, I could regain my balance just in time not to completely embarrass myself in front of the other costumers, and I continued my way to the exit.

Outside, I quickly breathed in the warm Sacramento air. Not exactly what my overheating lungs and brain needed.

I continued running, and already heard Walter running after me, screaming my name.

I was humiliated enough, mainly by myself, the last thing I needed was for Walter to come back for Round Two.

I ran into the large crowd forming in the street, all frantically shopping summer clothes. Nobody had expected it to be so hot this time of the year. But then again, it was still California, you could never truly know what the nature had in store for this state.

I heard several exaggerated sighs as I almost pushed a few women to the floor. Of course they wouldn't understand why I was running like this, they weren't so stupid like me.

What on _earth_ was I thinking telling my best friend I loved him? How could I? I hadn't even planned on telling him in the first place – and now I couldn't possibly believe I had blurted out my biggest secret seemingly on a whim. One minute we were laughing about Walter's party he'd thrown last week, his beautiful hazel eyes shimmering like they always did when he was talking about these parties; and the next, I was confessing the feelings for him I've been carrying for three years. _Stupid Teresa._

"Reese, please!" I heard Walter scream behind me. I watched the crowd, who were seemingly oblivious to this whole situation, and turned around.  
"Go home, Walter!" I exclaimed back.

And then I saw him throwing his hands up in the air and turn back into the horde of shoppers behind him. He had more women to be with.

I blinked frantically to get rid of my already falling tears, while I continued running to get as far away from the scene of my worst ever decision.

Part of me was already wanting Walter to run after me, gather me in his arms and tell me that he'd overreacted, that I hadn't been mistaken, but I knew that that wasn't going to happen. He loved me as just a friend, not a _girl_friend.

Before I knew it, without really knowing _how_ it happened, I ran into two talking women, knocking away a stall of stuffed animals, falling ungracefully to the floor. A loud thud marked the moment where I was united with the cold concrete, followed by loud screams of disagreement and a waterfall of colorful stuffed garbage.

"What the he-"

"What do you think you're doing?" the women exclaimed, incredulously.

"Crazy woman!" I heard a man with a thick French accent throw at me, and I assumed it was the stallholder. "Look at this mess! It is ruined. _Ruined_, I tell you!"

Instead of helping me up, the stallholder kept screaming at me, a lot of words not worth repeating. I hardly succeeded in putting my feet under me to stand up.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," I managed to mumble, grabbing armfuls of toys and wishing I could just disappear.

Of course, American as people were, the people surrounding the crime scene just kept staring at me, looking as I frantically tried to fix this mess I started. Like my day wasn't bad enough. I could faintly make out people grabbing their phones, filming what was happening now in front of their eyes, undoubtedly putting it on YouTube so the little friends I had could also enjoy the humiliation I was experiencing now.

My summer was completely ruined now. I would spend unneeded hours in the HQ now, wanting to restore what I've just demolished completely. And not only the puppet stall.

I bit back tears – I was Teresa Lisbon after all, I hardly ever cried – as I reached out to scoop more of the fallen bears and bunnies from the pavement...

... and that's when I saw him.

As I closed my fingers around a toy penguin, I was suddenly aware of a hand reaching out for a horse puppet next to it. Lifting my eyes I came face to face with quite the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

The man had light blonde hair, hanging in gentle curls from the top of his head. His eyes were clear green, like mine but more beautiful, and they picked up the twinkling golden sunbeams shining into the streets. A slight shadow of stubble edged his jaw line and I noticed slight bags under his eyes, not too much but just enough to make him look like a living god.

"Hi," he said, his warm smile and kind eyes momentarily numbing the ache the fall to the floor had given me. "Need some help?"

I smiled back. "Please."

We slowly moved around each other, gathering the toys and placing them back at the place where they were meant to be – in the stall.

As we did so, I was more than aware that the handsome stranger was watching me, his shy smile appearing whenever our eyes met. This definitely made up for the fact that my complete life had just been destroyed.

Once me and the stranger had returned all the puppets to the stall, I turned to the stallholder and apologized again.

"Whatever," he murmured and returned back into the stall, not before exaggeratingly and dramatically – like only the French could do – slamming the door shut.

Now that the spectacle was over, the onlookers disappeared, continuing their frantic summer-sale-shopping. The stranger and I were left alone.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're very welcome," the stranger replied, a gentle smile on his face.

The stranger looked around, not long though, his eyes heading straight to mine when they were able to.

_Okay, now he's being polite and thinking of a way to get away from me. Who wouldn't be?_

"I, uhm... I'd better...," I said, nodding into the direction of the HQ – which was not in sight, but it was the only thing I could come up with now that I was so caught off guard by this sudden god in front of me – as if it was some sort of universal sign of saying that you needed to get to work. But he understood me, and nodded, before looking at his feet. Were they _that_ interesting? He kept looking at them.

"Of course."

"Thanks again."

The stranger looked up to meet my eyes and smiled once again. "Hey, no problem. Enjoy your weekend."

I walked around him, into the direction I had just nodded at, internally strangling myself. Not content with merely ruining my friendship with Walter and making a complete fool of myself in full view of a large section of city shoppers, I had now embarrassed myself in front of a _really_ good-looking guy. _Nice work, Teresa, that's one for the collection._

I caught the shimmering of beautiful hand-painted glass, and reluctantly cocked my head to the side. There were these tear-shaped ornaments, and that was when I vaguely remembered that Van Pelt's birthday was coming up. Van Pelt loved these things, maybe I could get one for her.

I walked over to the window of the store, adoring the stuff stored there. I had to admit, Van Pelt had good taste for these things. Not that I would bother decorating my apartment with it, but hey, I at least didn't have to lie about liking it.

As I stared at the baubles, my green eyes faintly reflecting in it, I got lost in thoughts.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a somewhat deeper voice said behind me, causing me to jump and almost fall forward into the window. When I had found my heart again which had magically jumped out of my chest, I turned to look who had just violently pulled me out of my lines of thoughts, when my heart once again jumped out of my chest and I had to reluctantly search for it again. For above the typical blue/grey three-piece-suit was the face of the handsome stranger that had just helped me.

My breath caught in the back of my throat and nodded helplessly. Okay, I would once again embarrass myself on the romantic floors of my awkwardness building.

"I scared you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I mean... I just wanted to check on you. You looked quite pale and I was afraid you would, you know, pass out or something."

"I'm fine. Thanks again for helping me."

The man shrugged. "You're welcome. I couldn't believe everybody was just watching. The manners."

I smiled, despite the blush I knew was glowing from my cheeks. "I think they thought I was part of the summer entertainment."

"Some entertainment," the man joked, but as soon as he noticed my reaction, he coughed quietly and his smile disappeared, but not completely, just slightly. "So... You're okay? I mean, you're not hurt or anything?"

I shook my head, though his concern was really touching. Especially taking in mind the excruciating day I had experienced up until now. But the last thing I needed was the pity of a strange gorgeous man – who had probably a wife back at home. Now that I thought about that key factor, I briefly looked at his ring finger. Much to my shock – which completely surprised me, because why should I be shocked? – I saw a golden wedding band shining away at his left hand. I felt my heart plummet – why, exactly? – as I looked up into his eyes again. "No, all good. Nothing's broken, I will live."

"Good." I then saw something in his eyes that was more than just concern. Concern for a stranger, that is. "Look, this is going to sound completely insane, so I'm just going to say it. I couldn't let you go without telling you that you're beautiful. That's why I followed you here. Please don't think I'm a psycho or that I do this a lot: I don't. But you're beautiful and I think you should know that."

That threw me. What the hell? I had no idea what to say.

Instead, I just looked at his left hand. The man frowned, but then realized what was on my mind and lifted his hand.

"This... is a long story. Too long. But I'm not married, trust me."

I opened my mouth to reply, but just then a shout from behind us caused him to turn.

"Mate, we've got to go. _Now!_"

What happened next happened so fast that I still don't quite know what really happened, but this is what I remembered:  
When the handsome stranger turned back to face me, the way he looked at me took my breath away. It was the kind of look you would expect in these cheesy Hollywood movies, the ones from which you will say 'that's so not realistic', in the moment when the bridegroom turns to see his bride walking towards him for the first time; exactly the way Walter _should have_ looked at me when I declared my love for him. But this wasn't Walter; and that, in itself, was part of the problem. Because – apart from _not_ being the man whom I had publicly expressed my undying love not half an hour before – _this_ person was almost perfect: from his wide, honest eyes and shy smile, to the faint smell of his cologne now surrounding me.

But most of all because of what happened next...

The stranger took a step back, fighting an inner turmoil that I could witness in his clear green eyes as the voice called him again, more insistent this time.

"Come _on_, we have to go!"

"One minute," he called back. Just then a hurrying shopper crashed into his shoulder, throwing him off balance – and straight into my arms.

My poor heart had just shot to the moon and back, and now it suffered even more than it could bare. In sheer surprise, I held on to him and his strong arms reached around to cradle my back. Walter was now completely forgotten, as my heart suddenly ached for this man, racing, and I looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go," he whispered, his voice suddenly surprisingly small, and his lips were inches from mine. "But you're beautiful."

And then he kissed me. Just like that.

Although the kiss was the briefest ever – and I had experienced lots of brief kisses in my life, as the girl that not many boys liked I knew exactly how that felt – it was completely unlike any kiss I had ever had. Just like before, it was one of these kisses you would see in Hollywood movies. The tension building up in the entire film and then suddenly, in the last minutes of the movie, the two main characters kiss each other and all the viewers leave the cinema swooning and sighing. A kiss like that.

It was almost perfect. But _almost_. For as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone.

I was frozen to the floor, not in any way knowing what I must have done now. The stranger's face was still imprinted in my mind, his beautiful green eyes and his perfect blonde curls.

Until one thought knocked on my brains:

_Follow him!_

"Wait! Come back!"

I ran after him, only faintly registering where I was and what I was doing. All I knew was that this man could be the love of my life, and I would just let him go without even knowing his name.

But after a few minutes of running, I stopped. I almost doubled over – I was quite fit, but the heat made it difficult to breathe and soon enough I was almost suffocating.

How was it possible for something so utterly perfect and amazing to happen and then to suddenly disappear as quickly as it arrived?

All I knew about him was what I could remember: his blonde curls, green eyes and blue/grey three-piece-suit. I hoped that would be useful, but just as I hoped it, I knew it wouldn't. There were probably thousands of guys out there, looking like that.

But when he looked into my eyes and kissed me, I felt like I had known him all my life. More than attraction, I felt a connection that I hadn't quite felt with anybody else up until now – other than Walter. That one single meeting in a lifetime of acquaintance was enough to alter my life dramatically.

I knew I had to find him.

* * *

**A/N: So? I know, really AU and really bad. But tell me if you're interested in the rest of this story!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I already warned you that I'm in my first year at College, so I want to start good, you understand?**

**Thanks so much for the MASSIVE support on the first chapter! I had never expected it to be so popular :D.**

**This chapter is actually a funny story: I genuinely locked myself in my room, with only my laptop, music, the book and a bottle of water, and forced myself to finish it. I wasn't allowed to go to sleep before I finished it. So, here you go, I'm sleep-deprived and you have the new chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. All rights belong to their respectful owners (in this case, Bruno Heller and Miranda Dickinson).**

* * *

**_It started with a kiss_**

**_Chapter Two_**

"Boss, I'm telling you, he is a _psycho_."

"He is _not_."

"Come on, stop being so stubborn!" Van Pelt exclaimed, but just as soon as the words escaped her mouth, she tried to stop them by covering her mouth with her hands.

"Sorry Boss."

I just shrugged. "It's okay."

"Okay. But how do you know for sure that he's not a psycho? I mean, he could be around there fulfilling his needs as a man by kissing random women. Maybe...," she started, but before she finished her sentence, her eyes widened, "maybe he kisses people that he kills afterwards! Oh my god, Boss, you just got a _Judas_ kiss!"

"Stop being so stupid, Van Pelt. I'm pretty sure he was not a psycho."

I let out a long sigh as I settled in one of the less comfortable chairs in the little office canteen. Van Pelt could be unreasonable sometimes, no, most times. I always thought that in order to become a cop you had to be clear of mind, not completely insane. Why Van Pelt was hired was a miracle to me. Not that I didn't like her, she was the only person coming close to being my best friend, apart from Walter.

Walter.

_Okay, moving on!_

"I wish I hadn't told you about it-"

"No! No, you were absolutely right to tell me, Lisbon. Think about it: what positive can come out of this search? I mean, you're not going to find him anyway. I'm telling you, if you continue looking for him you're making the biggest mistake _in your life_."

Why was Van Pelt so dramatic? She wasn't like this when we were working on a case. Oh, no, when we were she was always stuck behind her computer, doing God knows what – maybe she was even writing a book, who knew? But it wasn't like I did anything to prevent her from being glued to her chair.

Sometimes I wonder why Van Pelt didn't do anything with acting, or something else theatrical. It was sure better than being a cop. Not that she didn't do her job absolutely great. The young woman just added a little _too_ much drama to it.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to have this chat now. I had walked into the bullpen, greeting my team and had immediately walked over to my office. It hadn't even been one minute later that Van Pelt skipped into my office, her almost trademark concerned face evident, and I knew I couldn't lie.

I was just a terrible liar. I could occasionally lie to my brothers, and the people outside my work, but I didn't really like it. I once had to lie to Hightower, one of my superiors who wasn't my superior anymore – sometimes I came to think that being the Supervising Agent of the SCU was one of these occupations that nobody could have for longer than a year; first Minelli who retired, then Hightower who was suspended, La Roche who went back to the department he had first worked for, and there were already bets going round about how long Wainwright would stay the Supervising Agent, and if he would leave _how_ he would leave – about Van Pelt and Rigsby who were being intimate outside work which was against the regulations concerning relationships and I was so bad then.

Van Pelt had pulled me into the canteen, the place where she would always act as just Grace and not the Agent Van Pelt, and had immediately asked me what had happened. Reluctantly, I had told her about the fiasco with Walter and then the kiss with the handsome stranger. Of course, in the old Van Pelt-fashioned way, she immediately started shrieking, but had then realized that the man must be a weirdo since nobody kissed random strangers in the streets.

"But I'm serious, Lisbon, the way I see it, this guy is just a diversion of the real issue here: you and Walter. I mean, come on, Lisbon, one minute you're telling Walter about your feelings and then you 'just happen' to meet the love of your life?"

"I know, it doesn't make any sense. But honestly, it was the most intense, amazing moment. He took my breath away-"

"And your mind off Walter."

Okay, this was not going to work out. "Forget I mentioned it, okay?"

Van Pelt rolled her eyes, and then looked at me, with her most serious face on (which, in fact, is about as serious as engaging in a staring contest with a fluffy kitten). "Okay, I'm sorry, Boss. But come on, it's odd. Someone you've never ever met appears out of the blue, acts as if he's a shining-knight-in-armor and then _kisses_ you. What kind of crazed, maniacal freak does things like that? And he told you that you're beautiful: if you're so beautiful, why didn't he stick around then?"

I had been asking myself the same thing over and over again. "I don't know." The only thing I could vaguely remember was that voice screaming for my stranger to come. That was the reason he left. That person was important.

But I had little time, how could I ask for his name? Though that was all I wanted: a name. It would make looking for him so much easier.

"I have no answers. All I can say was that it was the most amazing moment I've ever experienced. He was... he was perfect."

"Perfect and a _loser_. Trust me, Boss, you're better off not knowing who that delusional freak was."

Van Pelt collected the cups we had used and put it in the sink. She suddenly turned around again, though, which caught me slightly off guard.

"This whole random-stranger thing completely made me forget about Walter!" she exclaimed, and sat down in front of me again. I felt my heart clench and my stomach turn at the mention of his name. "How did you leave things with him?"

"I didn't. I just fled. I was a moron for telling him. What on earth was I thinking, telling him how I felt?"

Van Pelt grimaced slightly. "Yeah, I don't know either..."

"I got it all wrong."

"I don't think you did. After all, it was what we all thought would happen, sooner or later. But you know Walter, I know Walter, we all know him. He is so used to having women in his bed all the time that the first woman who actually tells him about her feelings scares him. I think he was caught off guard, and maybe even scared. He always uses women, Boss. The first woman he didn't use turns out to be in love with him. But it's _not_ your fault, let me tell you that."

I sighed, and looked at my lap. Maybe Van Pelt was right, maybe it wasn't at all my fault and I did have the right to tell him since we're both responsible adults and don't have to behave like love-struck teens. But now that I thought about it, only _I_ was being the love-struck teenager here.

And there was still the problem now between Walter and I. I knew it would be awkward, and I _hate_ awkward.

"But you didn't get the kisser's name?" Van Pelt asked, wisely changing the subject. She knew, hell, almost the entire building knew that I don't do feelings and emotions. Telling the over-excited woman that I was in love with Walter was hard enough, though I didn't entirely say it all myself. She was still a detective.

I shook my head. "I wish you were there. He was amazing – he just calmly helped me while everyone else stared."

Van Pelt suddenly jumped up, making me almost fall backwards with my chair.  
"You coming?" she asked, and I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to find that man, Lisbon!"

"Oh, no, we are not doing that now."

"Of course we are-"  
"For your information, I'm the boss here, I tell you when you're allowed to leave. Besides, it's morning, we have to work the entire day still." Van Pelt smiled sheepishly.

"Ah. Absolutely. But after work, we'll go!"

-YulianaHenderson-

One of the things I love the most about Van Pelt is her ability to get things done. Although the lightning-fast change in her attitude to my handsome stranger was a bit of a curveball, there was no doubting the fact that when Grace van Pelt puts her mind to something, nothing can shake her from her chosen course of action.

"Van Pelt, it was yesterday. You don't seriously believe that he'll be there, do you?" I said when we walked down the streets of Sacramento. It was less hot than the day before, but it was hot nonetheless and my comfortable work clothes were not so comfortable here. I awkwardly pulled by blouse away from my skin, which seemed somewhat impossible for the fabric seemed to be glued to it.

"I _know_. But have you ever thought of the possibility that there _might_ be someone out there that remembers him, or even knows who he is?" Van Pelt exclaimed back to me. She was almost running in full speed through the shopping street, and I was struggling to stay close behind her. She always walked fast, but I blamed that on her unbelievably long legs. Whereas _I_ have the most short legs ever known on humans. Hence why I was so inexplicably tiny. It annoyed the hell out of me.

"No, I don't want to take a picture with you, sorry," I heard Van Pelt saying to a group of tourists. I suppressed a chuckle.

"God, I mean it, if I see more Japanese tourists wanting to take a picture with me because of my hair, I'm going to scream. Anyway, on with the more important matter: you and the handsome kisser. Was it here?"

I looked around, and an unexpected warmth filled me from within. Yes, this was the place.

I nodded. Van Pelt was off with the speed of light to walk up to a shop to ask witnesses, when I was just able to pull her back by grabbing her lower arm.  
"Van Pelt, stop."

Van Pelt stared at me, amber eyes wide with confusion. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Come on! This morning, you declared me completely delusional and crazy and told me that the man I wanted to look for was a lunatic. And now, you're running past the shops like a lunatic yourself. I don't understand."

Van Pelt took in a deep breath, and smiled. "Lisbon, you're my best friend. I'm here to help you."

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "Well, whatever."

"And anyway, maybe if we go down this route you'll get it out of your system," Van Pelt murmured. I smiled, despite my slight annoyance. Van Pelt had a clear opinion about nearly everything, but she always kept her opinion to herself when it came to me. I never heard much what she thought about things, and especially not me. I know she cares about me, but I can only see that in the things she's doing now. And when she expressed her feelings about me, she made perfectly sure for me not to hear it.

"Ah."

Van Pelt looked around, changing the subject. "So it was here?"

"It was. Right over there with the craft stall," I said, "or at least, that's where he kissed me. The stall I completely demolished was further down the street because we walked a little afterwards. But it's all a bit of a blur, to be honest."

"Okay. Well, let's start at the kiss and work backwards," Van Pelt suggested. "Where did that happen?"  
"By the shop with the hand-painted glass baubles," I explained. Van Pelt nodded, before she was almost completely consumed in concentration.

We followed the line of shops, with all sorts of things in the windows. It never failed to amaze me how useless some shops were.

When we reached aforementioned shop, Van Pelt let out a low shriek, and tugged at my arm.

"That shop?" she asked, as she pointed at the building she meant. I nodded, and Van Pelt pulled me with her to the shop.

As we reached the window 'where it all happened', my heart temporarily stopped.

"I was here, looking at this, when he reached me." I closed my eyes and briefly accepted the memories to come crashing down; how his warm breath had felt in my neck, how my heart had jumped in my chest for way too many times. An involuntary smile crept up on my face.

Before I could protest, Van Pelt was already demanding the attention of one of the employees, who came outside with a slight reluctance. It was a hot day, just like yesterday; I honestly couldn't blame them.

"How can I help you?" the employee said.

"This will sound really weird, but we're looking for a man."

The bored expression of the woman's face changed immediately, and was replaced by an amused, almost mocking, smile. "Well, who isn't these days?"

Van Pelt groaned slightly, before she calmed down from her brief anger. That was really brief.

"I don't think you understand, Ma'am," Van Pelt defended, undaunted. You had to admire how persistent she was. "We're looking for a particular man-"

The smile on the woman's face was now accompanied by a full laughter, causing rushing costumers to look at the woman with disgusted expressions on their faces.

"You two are crazy-"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but we're from the CBI, Ma'am," Van Pelt said, now in her cop voice, and I had to seriously try my best not to laugh at the woman's face as Van Pelt showed the woman her badge. She'd obviously didn't see _that_ coming. But to be honest, I hadn't seen it coming either, since we weren't exactly working an official case. Yet the fact that Van Pelt was doing all these things warmed my heart.

"Did... did something happen?" the woman asked, concerned now, on which Van Pelt shook her head. "Then why are you here?"

"We saw him yesterday. Witnesses say he might be involved in a murder. We're just checking if any of the bystanders saw anything," I explained.

The employee looked at me, then at Van Pelt, and then at me again. Then, her eyes widened.  
"Wait a minute... If he's a possible suspect, why did you kiss him?"

I felt my cheeks shading a considerable shade of red again, and turned my head so the woman didn't see it.

"The murder is not the only reason we're looking out for him. Agent Lisbon here was on duty yesterday, looking out for possible suspects when this suspect overwhelmed her," Van Pelt explained, playing with my lie. I was sure that everybody at the unit would laugh for hours at this lie, it made no sense at all, but I didn't think this woman was particularly smart, seeing as she dyed her hair at least every week, had an obviously unnatural front, and had this glassy look in her eyes, as if she was almost high. No, this woman was _not_ a scholar. So maybe this lie made more than enough sense to her.

"So you do remember that he kissed her?"

The woman nodded.

"Can you recall what he looked like?" Van Pelt asked. The woman was quiet for a while, before she had a somewhat clear vision in front of her eyes.

"He had blonde hair. That kind of dirty blonde hair that's almost unnatural, you know? He was wearing a suit, but not a suit that makes you look damn smart or something. It was a three-piece-suit, I guess, but without a tie. Anyways, I don't know why you're asking _me_. You were a lot closer than I was. He was kind of a hottie, though," she said. Yeah, that was exactly the reason I was looking for him. I sighed, and looked at Van Pelt, who softly nodded.

"Okay, thank you for your time, Ma'am," she said, and pulled me away from the shop.

When we were out of earshot and I was sure the employee had gone back into the shop, I turned towards Van Pelt.

"You know full well that we can't use the CBI for that, Van Pelt. You do that again-"  
"Wow, wait a second. _I_ am not the one that is so desperate in finding him. _You_ are. I'm sorry to be so rude, Boss, but if you want to find him, you'd have to make compromises."

Van Pelt sighed, straightened her bright yellow blouse that was already straightened enough, and looked around.

"Well, we at least know you didn't make him up."

I huffed.

"Why would I make him up?"

Van Pelt shrugged. "Dunno."

"So we're back to nothing?" I asked, wisely changing the subject. Van Pelt shook her head, though.

"I'm sorry I had a somewhat negative opinion about your search, Boss. But I'm pretty sure you'll – or rather, _we'll_ – find him."

We continued our way through the street, silently looking around. Now that that was sorted out, I could focus on the new learned things; my stranger was in fact _real_. It wasn't just something my heavily sleep-deprived, stressed out mind created to make me forget about Walter.

We arrived at our favorite coffee shop, already instinctively sitting down at our usual places near the windows. You had quite a view from here; view on the shopping people, that is, but people-watching is always a great way to spend lonely hours.

Van Pelt hung out more than I did with my other colleagues. I don't know why, maybe because I haven't had much female figures in my life after my mother died. Maybe because I simply liked her. I don't know.

"There's one thing I don't understand, though," Van Pelt said, after she placed orders at the waiter – an espresso for her, a decaf for me.

"What's that?"

Van Pelt opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She knew she had to watch her words when she talked with me, there was a reason that I didn't have much friends.

"He told you that you're beautiful, right? He was the only one to help you put the toy display back together and even when you said you were fine, he still followed you to make sure. I just... I can't comprehend why he didn't stick around."

"I told you, a voice called him away from me."

"Yes, I know... That person that called him had to be super important to him, for he wouldn't just walk out on you for nothing. Or at least, that's what I guess." Van Pelt's brain was working on such a speed that I couldn't follow it anymore. Just the usual.

"Was the voice male or female?"

"Definitely male."  
"Okay, then we have two possible scenarios. Best case scenario: friend. Worst case scenario: _boyfriend_."

I almost dropped my coffee as I was just about to bring it to my mouth. Thank god it was not a spit-take, I would majorly embarrass myself more.

"Grace! He wasn't gay!"

Van Pelt leaned back into her seat, her auburn hair perfectly contrasted with the black and white of the leather of the sofa.

"How can you be so sure? Good looking, well dressed, tidy... Relax, just kidding. But he could have a wife or something."

That had worried me too, to be quite honest. I had seen the wedding band on his finger, and though he'd told me he wasn't married, he was just a stranger so who said I could trust him for his word?

"If he has a wife, then why did whoever called him back let him kiss me?"

Van Pelt shrugged. "I wasn't there yet."

We were quiet for a few minutes, just savoring the moment for work was really stressing now, and this whole new kiss-fiasco hadn't exactly helped with that. And of course there was Walter...

I sighed, until I almost jumped up three feet when I felt my phone unexpectedly vibrating against my hip. I got it out, and groaned almost frustrated when I saw the name popping up.

_PLEASE talk to me, Reese. xW_

"Walter?" Van Pelt asked. I nodded.  
"You should call him, Lisbon."

I shook my head frantically. "No. No way. I'm not going to embarrass myself more. This will fade away eventually, I'm sure of it."

"Lisbon, did you hear what you just said? You can ignore chats with the boys or Wainwright. But you didn't tell them you're in love with them. This is definitely something different than a complaint not fully dealt with."

I sighed, knowing Van Pelt was right. I placed my phone on the table, and finished my coffee.

When I was done, I stood. Van Pelt looked at me, hopefully. I suppressed a smile.

"I'm going to call him now, Van Pelt, don't worry."

Van Pelt let out a sigh of relief, before we both said our goodbyes and I left the busy coffee shop.

Outside, I felt trapped inside my own stupid mind. I shouldn't have let it come this far, dammit. I went back to my apartment.

I dialed Walter's number, and my heart literally beat in my chest as I waited for him to pick up his phone. He wasn't really known for being easy reachable, since he wasn't such a fun of the latest technology. I was already surprised to see a text from him.

I could hear the stress in his voice as soon he answered.

"Reese – hey."

"Hi, Walter."

"I don't know what to... or how to... to say..."

"I'm sorry, Walter. I was embarrassed."

"You weren't the only one," Walter laughed. I almost doubled at the pain I felt in my heart and the nauseous feeling in my stomach. I swallowed hard. After a long pause, he spoke again, his voice stressed again. "Are you still there?"

"Yes."

I heard a desperate sigh. "Look, this is such a mess. Can we... Can we meet up tomorrow?"

I closed my eyes. "I don't know..."

"Don't say no, Reese. _Please_ don't say no. Just listen, okay?"

"Okay."

I heard him breath out really nervously at the other end. "Great. What you said yesterday... Well, I didn't take it very well."

_You don't say, Walter._

"I could have handled it better. _Should_ have. I definitely shouldn't have stopped so soon with following you when you told me to go home."

"Walter, please, it's fine."

"I think we need to talk, Reese. To clear the air. I'd hate this to affect our friendship..."

_Yeah, well, you're too late for that, I'm afraid. _"It won't..."

"...and with my party coming soon, I don't want to have this whole thing hanging above our heads, you know? We need to be sorted for that."

Right. Turn it over to the practical side. "You're right, we do."

"Good. So... Harry's tomorrow about eight? I'll pay for breakfast, okay?"

I pulled a face, really glad that Walter couldn't see me now. "Fine. See you then."

As I hung up, I fell face-forward into my pillow.

-YulianaHenderson-

Despite how much I tried to prevent it from happening, the handsome stranger appeared in my dreams that night.

There I was, once again buried deep inside his embrace, shielded from the harm of the world, staring at _that look_ on his beautiful features.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, sweetly.

"Hello, you."

"You know, I'm waiting for you to find me."

"Really? Why would you be? You don't know me."

"Hey, your heart knows me. You know that. And my heart has been searching for you, too."

"Looking for you would be easier if I know your name. I have no idea at all where to start."

He smiled, my heart warming immediately, as he moved closer, his perfect lips almost touching mine. "If you follow your heart, beautiful little girl, you'll find me."

"I'm not little," I defended. He chuckled.  
"You are, but that's not the point. Just follow your heart."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. It's your dream. What I do know is that that is what these princes say in these romantic chick flicks you insist on reading when you're alone in your apartment."

I blushed. "That's not helpful."

His eyes were so full of love as he gently stroked my cheek with velvet fingers that I immediately forgot his unhelpfulness. "Youre heart knows me, beautiful. So follow your heart."

Unfortunately, my alarm caused me to wake up from that perfect dream.

My heart thundered in my ears as the memory of The Kiss returned.

Van Pelt was so right. I had to find him.

I sighed. But first, I had to face Walter.

* * *

**A/N: Let's just keep it short with this Author's Note, right? Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: As you may have seen if you're also following ****_me_**** and not only this story: My other stories are done, so I can completely focus on this one! *yay***

**Thanks, still, for the reviews for chapter one... God, you made my day! *shriek* And thanks to sorchauna (love you girl! And thank you so much for your review! I know I already answered, but unfortunately, Lisbon will not find Jane yet. I'd first have to deal with the whole Lisbon/Mashburn thing, I'm afraid :D), NightSign (OMIGOD thank you! I love you too! :D) and CookiesForMe (Come here for a kiss! I love you girl! *squee* Thanks for your review!)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

_**It started with a kiss**_

_**Chapter Three**_

The next morning, I spent too much time in making myself look presentable.

It was only after an hour that I realized what I was doing, and my face turned a nice shade of red.

It really was of no use to dress up for this meeting with Walter. He hadn't wanted me in the first place, so dressing like a Barbie doll would not change that. Despite how much wanted it to.

I pondered about using the public transport to get at Harry's, or use my own car. I didn't want to get late by delays or traffic jams – for as much there are in Sacramento – causing Walter to wait for me. So I decided to walk to Harry's.

It was getting hotter and hotter, despite the early hour of the day. Perhaps wearing a coat wasn't such a great decision after all.

There are a few places that are standard meeting points in my life.

For instance, it's usual to gather in the bullpen of the CBI after a successfully closed case. It's not outside the building, no, but the mood noticeably changes whenever one of my agents enters the room with a box of either pizzas or doughnuts. It gives me a great feeling; they're my feeling, and relaxing is also what you do with family. Not that I should know.

Outside work, I meet Van Pelt at least once every week, usually in Harry's. We would just discuss what 'normal people' – meaning: people with a countable life outside their job – would discuss; movies we'd seen, planning for our vacation in three months (that wasn't exactly something I was willing to do, but Van Pelt said that it was good for two good – _best_, if I might say so – friends to spend a lot of time together, and be away from work would just be a coincidence), sometimes even gossiping, though I would usually just nod and not at all anticipating in the conversation if it went towards that kind of conversation.

I see the boys – Rigsby and Cho, they aren't exactly boys anymore but it sounded better than 'guys' – outside work sometimes too, yet never separate. We would usually go with the entire team if we decided to meet outside work. The team I knew for only five years, my other friends I knew for longer.

Other than my team, I have Walter, Brooke Harper – she was a classmate of mine in High School, and definitely a good friend, though we didn't always share the same opinions about things, Summer Edgecombe – also Cho's girlfriend but how these two got together was truly a long story, Rosalind Harker – though I can't recall _when_, _how_, and _why_ we became friends actually. I became friends with all of them for different reasons, and I appreciate everything they do.

Especially Walter and I. Our friendship started off with being lab partners in Chemistry, but grew into so much more. We did everything together.

Hence why I genuinely felt sick when I realized that I was in love with him.

So usually, if I'd were to meet my friends, it would be at Harry's. I came there since High School, and will probably die there in the bathroom.

I froze as I saw the neon letters of Harry's popping up. Well, there we go. _Just take in a deep breath, Reese._

Taken all this shared history between Walter and I – especially here at Harry's – it was fitting that the inevitable conversation with him would happen here. Well, that, and Harry makes probably the most delicious bacon sandwich ever.

Gazing through the steamed-up window I could just make out Walter's short, dark-brown hair, and the familiar straight line of his spine at our usual spot next to the window. _Right, let's get this over with._

I pushed the door open, and I was immediately hit by a humid rush of breakfast-scented air, the kind of air that always hung in Harry's, and which made me feel just a bit calmer at this very moment.

"Reese! Where've ya been this last week, eh?" Harry greeted me even before I was able to step inside properly. I smiled at his enthusiasm. It really doesn't matter how you entered the restaurant – exploding with glee or ready to jump off a cliff – you would always leave with a big smile on your face.

"Oh, you know, catching criminals and all," I replied. Harry raised his eyes to heaven, after rolling them.  
"...and all. Don't get me wrong, Reese, ya're a great cop, but ya make it sound like it's the same as deciding between whole meat bread or wheat bread."

I smiled again, and shrugged. "What can I say? I have great people."

"And don't I know that," Harry smiled back. Then, he got back to business. "Would you want bacon? 'm making some for Mashburn now."

"Go on then, if you were already making some." I looked over to see Walter raise a rather self-conscious hand and felt my head spin a little as I approached him.

"Morning," he said, and smiled a nervous smile. It hurt to think that Walter Mashburn was almost _never_ nervous; he was confident about himself and didn't think that what others thought about him really counted. Besides, he has his own firm so it's not quite so realistic to be insecure about yourself.

As I sat down, I quickly took in Walter's appearance; he was wearing a suit – of course, it was still a Tuesday so he was likely to go to work after this was done, just as I was too – clean black, with a grey-ish tie. His hair was full of gel. I had to admit that he looked breath-taking, but he always looked handsome. And this didn't help with the butterflies in my stomach.

"Hi," I replied, not sure knowing _how_ to properly reply now that I seemed to have lost my tongue. Why did this keep happening? Honestly, it was annoying. I just wanted to behave like a well-raised woman. Not like a love-struck teenager.

Seeing as Walter started fidgeting with an empty sugar packet, not reaching my eyes, I knew he didn't know how to start this conversation either. When he lifted his eyes to meet mine, I was surprised to see vulnerability staring back at me.

"It's good to see you, Reese."

I sighed, and leant back in my chair. "I can't stay long, Walter."

"Oh. Right. Murderers don't seem to stop, do they?"

I shook my head, averting my eyes. "I have fifteen minutes, though."

"Good." Walter raised his hand to rub the bridge of his nose – yes, something he always did when he was nervous. "But I am glad you came. I wasn't sure if you would come, you... were a tad late."

"Neither was I." Okay, this was just weird. Every word we spoke felt like extracting teeth without anesthetic.

I looked back at him, and he looked away. "_Man_, this is tough."

"I know."

"Mashburn! You want-a espresso?" Harry asked, startling both of us.

Walter smiled at Harry. "Always, Harry." When Harry walked away, Walter turned towards me. "Not that it would make this better than usual."

I smiled faintly, happy that Walter was attempting to ease the tension between us.

That disappeared abruptly, though, when Walter said: "Look, Reese, about Saturday..."

I felt instantly nauseous. Why was I here again?

I decided to make it as easy possible for him, and faced him. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

"You didn't."

"Yes, I did, Walter. And I embarrassed myself, too."

I saw Walter swallowing thickly. "Reese..."

"Just listen to me, okay? Because if I don't say it now, I will probably never say it, knowing myself."

Walter sighed, nodded and folded his arms.  
"You see, the thing is, I got my wires crossed. I mean... I thought that... that we were heading somewhere, you know... you don't. Okay, I thought we were heading a certain way, when obviously, we weren't. So it's my mistake. I just don't want to lose your friendship over this."

"You won't."

"Well, good."

Walter was about to say something, when a large group of schoolgirls entered the restaurant, loudly cheering – clearly skipping school – and I saw that Walter was annoyed with them, interrupting him in what he was saying.

Walter sighed, walked over to the counter and ordered something. A minute later, he returned to me, two coffees in his hand and a paper bag with Harry's sandwiches.

"Come on, I know a place where we can have these."

I had to admit, I was glad that Walter still wanted to continue something as important as this, and not decide to leave it at where we left it before these girls disrupted. That Walter also wanted our friendship to keep existing. It calmed me a bit more.

While we walked into the direction of the William Land Park, I got a sudden sense of déjà.

It had been three years ago that Walter had asked me to come to this park, because he just wanted to see me since we hadn't spent lunch together that much back then for I was working on an intricate case I just couldn't crack.

I had stopped by Maries before I left for the meeting with Walter, and his smile was pure delight when he saw the paper bag in my hands.

"What should I be doing with you, Reese?" he asked, as I sat down at the table he was sitting at. I rolled my eyes.  
"You're just too easy to please," I mocked. "Do your business partners know about that? One doughnut and you're anybody's."

"Ah, Reese, but this isn't _just a doughnut_. This," he said, reaching into the bag and taking out a with chocolate cascaded ring-shaped cake, "is love at first sight."

"Oh, okay. So all those women forming lines in front of you, standing there with a sign 'sleep with me', have clearly been missing a trick. Apparently, all it takes is cake."

Walter grinned, took a bite off the doughnut and closed his eyes in absolute pleasure. He reached to clutch at his chest. "Yeah, baby! Find me a woman who can make me such a delicious treat and I'll be hers forever."

I smiled. "I don't know such a woman."

Walter swallowed his mouthful of doughnut, before he put a pout on his face. "It doesn't have to _exactly_ the same as this. Just close. _Really_ close."

"Good luck with finding her, then," I grinned.

Walter smiled again, and his hazel eyes held mine for a little longer than usual. And that's when it happened. I felt my heart suddenly skip a few beats, and the world began to swim a little – and I knew I was in love.

Were I standing, the revelation would've knocked me off my feet. And when Walter turned his attention back towards the doughnut in his hands, I was left utterly confused and rather dazed by what'd just happened.

And the days after that day, I began to look at Walter differently. I didn't see the clown anymore, every time he walked into the room, my pulse raced considerably. I had tried to deny it to myself, but when he smiled at me and my heart melted, I knew I couldn't.

I was just stupid in love with my best friend.

From that confusing week, I feel deeper in love with him. Every smile and every wink made me more assured about my feelings, and then, last year, I began to notice his attitude change towards me. He sought my company more often and when we were together, the chemistry was just amazing. Or so I'd thought...

A toddler running into me pulled me out of my reverie, and I shook my head.

Walter looked at me, slightly worried, but I waved it away.

Walter pointed at a park bench, and waited for me to sit down before he sat down next to me. He sighed, and took out the sandwich he'd ordered. He started eating it, and I just stared at the children playing the park with their parents. Not reassuring _at all_.

I looked at him, watching him eating the sandwich. "Good stuff?"

I knew that _anything_ would do now for conversation material. If Walter wanted to talk about his socks, I would be happy to participate.

"Reese..."

There it was again, the awkwardness level. It just physically hurt. "Walter, can we just forget Saturday ever happened, please?"

"We can't put this off forever, Reese. We have to talk about it. I reacted badly, and I'm sorry."

"Hardly. You were just being honest-"

"As were you. And I should have handled it better."

"You don't have to say that, Walter. I know it came completely out-of-the-blue. I honestly can't blame your reaction. It wasn't what you were expecting."

A small smile appeared on Walter's face. "It wasn't. One minute we were talking about Luther Wainwright, and the next..."

"I know. I'm sorry, Walter. I should've kept this to myself, I shouldn't have told you. I don't know what I was thinking."

Walter sighed, lowered his sandwich and looked at me. "I think you're absolutely amazing, Reese. And I always thought that. But you're my best friend, and that really means a lot to me. I'm sorry if I gave you the expression that I... that we... you know..."

Instantly, I looked away. This was just too much. As I stared at my coffee, though, a sudden image of the handsome stranger flashed into my mind. Maybe, after this highly awkward conversation, I could say that his face pulled me through it. His lips on mine... It gave me a welcome boost of hope.

I also suddenly remembered what Van Pelt told me this morning:

"Let this be a reminder that there _is_ some hot guy out there who _does_ care about you, and who _does_ believe you're beautiful."

Yes. Everything became clearer all of a sudden. Everything got a purpose, somehow. Yes, I _was_ going to find him. Somehow. After all, I'm the best detective in town.

"So... where did you go after you left me?" Walter asked me, pulling me back into reality once again.

My heartbeat quickened, but I kept my face blank – for as much that was possible. "Just downtown for some shopping."

"Hope you got me something nice," he joked, but I could see he instantly regretted it. He looked at his lap. "Sorry."

I sighed. "It's fine, Walter. Don't worry." I didn't want him to apologize _every time_ a flicker of what was once there appeared between us.

Walter took a bite of his sandwich again, before carefully studying my face. "So... What happens now?"

"We'll enjoy our breakfast and then get to work."

"That's not what I meant, Reese-"

"I don't know, okay. I... haven't been in this situation before."

"Me neither."

I smiled faintly. Yeah, right. But no time to comment on that now, now that the little 'something' that kept our friendship together was slowly dissolving. "I know, I'm sorry."

I didn't look in his eyes, for I knew he was hurting. I didn't want to see it. We had to move on – if only to keep our group of friends together.

"Well... we have your party coming up, so maybe we should focus on that?"

Walter nodded. "Right." He paused. "And what about... _us_?"

"There is no us – or there's nothing to say about it anyways. I... know it's going to be awkward – and you know how I think about that... But I'm willing to move on, to go back to as it was before. If you are too?"

The strangest look ever known for Walter Mashburn drifted across his face. "Sure."

-YulianaHenderson-

No, it wasn't the best truce. Honestly, I've had better truces than that. But, it seemed fair – considering the circumstances – and that was what counted.

I had walked towards the CBI Headquarters, but didn't feel exactly like catching bad guys. I just wanted to go home already.

As soon as I entered the bullpen, though, Van Pelt was immediately intent on changing my mind.

"Hey!" she exclaimed cheerfully, and I winced slightly. No need to be so happy now...

Van Pelt noticed, and got up.

"No, Van Pelt, not now. Just get back to work," I ordered, and I saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes, before she gave in and sat down at her desk again. I sighed, and continued my way to my office.

"Morning," I said to Cho and Rigsby, who discreetly nodded in reply. They were such a weird duo sometimes. They could also just say 'hey'.

Before I made it to my office, though, I noticed one of the boys walked after me. When I turned around, I saw Cho standing behind me.

"Everything fine?" Cho said. Though for most people, this question would be just that; a question. For Kimball Cho, nothing was a question – or a cheerful message, for that matter. It was what he was known for: his face never showed any emotion, and if it did, it was a hint of a smile. But that would only happen when Rigsby would walk into the bullpen in only his boxer shorts. Which, unluckily – Rigsby was quite a handsome man, I wouldn't even mind it – would never happen. Now that I thought about it, Cho only smiled about stupid things _Rigsby_ did. Which was, in my opinion, a good influence of the tall man.

I nodded at my second-in-command. "Just a rough night."

Cho nodded. And that was it. He walked back to his desk, and I smiled when I walked into my office.

Maybe that was what would keep me together the most: my team.

I quickly skimmed the newspaper that was thrown onto my desk, and stopped at the weekly horoscope. I couldn't believe that people believed that cra-

Wait a second.

_Your life gets turned upside down this month. But no worries! Just follow your dreams, and you'll end in the right corner of life!_

That was it. I was sure now.

I put the newspaper on my desk with a loud thud, and sat down on my chair.

It was my birthday a month from today. I'll turn forty. Which, of course, was big downside, but what if I could make something out of that last month of my thirties? Sure I had nothing else to do anyways.

So, I made a list in my head:

Things to achieve:

Become friends with Walter again.

And find my handsome stranger.

-YulianaHenderson-

It was a fairly realistic final destination, if I can say so. I was rather proud of myself, and when Van Pelt and I walked to our cars at the end of the day and I told her about my plan, she literally beamed.

"That's great!" she almost screamed. "Positivity is key, remember! But I do think it's going to be tough-"

"Do _not_ remind me of that. I have no idea either _where_ I have to start. But I'm going to do it and that's what matters. And I'm sure I'll think of something. I'm a detective, after all."

Van Pelt nodded, searching for her car keys in her oversized bag. When she found them, she returned her attention back to me.  
"Great. So, things with you and Walter are a bit better?"

I almost cringed. No, not at all. "I'm not sure they're better, but we've talked about it. But I _am_ sure I made a mistake. He's only seen me as a friend."

"Yeah right," Van Pelt murmured as we reached her car.

"Excuse me?"

"Who can fathom the minds of men, right?" she answered a bit too quickly, and then shook her head. She paused before she continued again. "Walter will sort it out eventually. I just know it."

I sighed. "I hope. He'd better hurry up. I don't want to act awkward at his party."

"You mean, more awkward than walking around in a dress in which you don't feel comfortable?" Van Pelt mocked. I smiled.

"Says you. Anyways, I hope Rigsby pulls of some great stunt to get you back. He has to prove himself, after all."

I could see Van Pelt wanted roll her eyes, but she didn't. Instead, she unlocked her car and opened the door.

"Yeah. Rigsby isn't the only one who'll be proving himself, will he?"

* * *

**A/N: Way to put it straight-forward to an oblivious Lisbon, right, Van Pelt? I know, Van Pelt is really acting so not Van Pelt-like, but I kinda like enthusiastic/'best friend of Lisbon' Van Pelt. You do too?**

**About the friends of Lisbon: Brooke Harper (1x21 'Miss Red', I just love her character, she's so Jane-like... *squee*), Summer (if you don't know her, I'm never going to talk to you again. :P) and Rosalind Harker (1x23 'Red John's Footsteps and 4x02 'Little Red Book') are not really friends of Lisbon (well, maybe Summer...), but I felt I had to give Lisbon more friends because I talked about that in the first chapter and she's not a hopeless woman! (okay, maybe she is, but that's not the point here!) And I didn't feel like creating OCs, so I came up with this. Pretty creative, right? (And ****_NO_****, I couldn't have chosen for Kristina Frye/Erica Flynn/Lorelei or whoever you're going to come up with. I hate them all. ALL.)**

**But anyways, let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: I'll keep it short for I have to catch my train which will leave in 20 minutes. I spend my entire Sunday on writing this chapter, so I hope it doesn't disappoint you :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_It started with a kiss_**

**_Chapter Four_**

Next morning, I was awoken by a rush of nausea, and I rushed to my bathroom.

This was such a bad side effect. I had had such a murderous headache the night before and took painkillers to get rid of it, not really realizing that my stomach couldn't stand them. I really didn't like it. Why couldn't I just be normal for once?

Not really knowing if I would get through the day, I rang Minelli, and arranged to come after work to talk.

Virgil Minelli has always been really important to me. He is like the father I never had; though I did have a father, he wasn't exactly the kind of father you would want when you're growing up. After my mother died when I was twelve, he completely panicked and became an alcoholic. He couldn't take care of me and my little brothers anymore, so I had to do so. But, and that was a relief, I got out in relatively one piece.

Yet, the needed female advice here and there wouldn't have hurt. And all my friends knew so – except my team, maybe. And that's why I was so glad to have at least one girl as friend back then.

So, meeting to talk with Minelli was not a surprise, seeing as I saw him as my second dad and could tell him everything. And I definitely needed some advice on my search for my 'Phantom Kisser', as Van Pelt had professionally named him – though Minelli was not always the best person to go to for romance advice.

After work, I strolled to the port where his narrow boat was located, and smiled when I saw Minelli's. 'The Escape' had been Minelli's biggest dream. Ever since I started working for him, he kept telling me how he 'wanted to escape the dusky rooms of the CBI and wanted to sail the world'. Well, he did alright, but he never got to sail the world. Mostly because his wife, Eleanor (short: Ellie, and that's how Minelli always called her), didn't want that. And of course, Minelli loved her too much to go against her. That was probably also the reason that Minelli lived a considerable distance from the center of the city; to spend as much time with Ellie as possible. After all, he'd given up a lot of precious moments to solve murders.

I heard a cheery whistling from inside, and smiled.

"Anyone aboard?" I asked, and heard the whistle stop abruptly. After a few moments, Minelli peeked outside, only with his head.  
"Teresa!" he exclaimed, and appeared completely.

It had been a big change, to be fair. When Minelli had retired, he immediately dropped the whole surname thing, and called me by my Christian name. It had been a while since anybody that age called me by my first name. "Hello, you!"

He ducked his head inside quickly. "Ellie, my love, we have the saver of the world here!"

"I'll make coffee!" Ellie replied cheerily.

"Hey, Virgil," I smiled. "I'd expected you to have coffee ready. After all, you knew I would come."

Minelli shrugged. "With your working hours... besides, you tend to stay longer than needed. I couldn't take the risk and serve you cold coffee."

"Well, thank you anyways," I said, and Minelli ushered me inside.

It was considerably colder inside the boat, but blame the air-conditioning for that. I took off my coat – my God, I did not learn from my mistakes, didn't I? – and carefully draped it over a chair. I sat down at the table, already smiling at all the books piled up on the table. Ellie is an avid book reader, and that seems to distress Minelli sometimes. The whole reason for buying this narrow boat was escaping from everything and spend time with the love of his life, but since she was lost in books for a big part of the day, that didn't seem to be possible. Poor Minelli, I had to admit.

But Minelli took the opportunity to fish, which was truly his passion. He'd once talked about all sorts of fish, while we were supposed to discuss theories on a case – and he didn't realize what he was doing. He'd blushed faintly, before he'd moved me out of his office.

I smiled when I saw there were less books on the table than usual.

"Feeling off today, Ellie?" I asked. I heard a low huff coming from Minelli, who in the meantime had sat down on the couch, and smiled even more.

"Don't mention it," Minelli murmured.

"Oh, Virgil, stop it!" Ellie exclaimed as she exited the little kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands. Despite the exclamation, there was a smile on her face. "He's just a bit grumpy today."

She placed the cup on the table, and I almost moaned when I smelled the fresh coffee. Honestly, Ellie made the most delicious coffee on this planet.

"Now, let me take a look at you," Ellie said, as she sat down opposite me. Her eyes narrowed as she took me in. "Oh dear... You've got something serious going on in that mind of yours, am I right?"

I nodded, briefly averting my eyes to look at my coffee.

"Well, you know what we do with that, don't you?" she asked, jumping up and towards the little sideboard in the corner of the room. She began to search in it, lifting lids and discarding tins until she located one she was looking for.

"Here we are!" she exclaimed, and returned to the table. "Coffee and walnut. That's what you need."

Ellie had a strange sixth sense concerning feelings and cookies. First off; she could immediately see if something was wrong with you, and she would be able to spot what was wrong – or close to it – within seconds. And second; she would prescribe the perfect cookies to make you feel all better.

And, like usual, she was right.

"Great, Ellie," I said when I ate all of it. "In fact, you are just a genius."

Ellie waved that statement away with her hand. "Nonsense. Everybody knows that coffee and walnut is vital for making big decisions. Right, Virgie?"

Minelli smiled at his wife's logic, but didn't dare to differ. "Absolutely, Ellie."

These people had the most strange logic – and way of communicating. There were moments where I would think that Minelli and Ellie were fighting, but apparently, they were just bickering. I never bickered with anybody.

Okay, maybe with Walter sometimes, but that was not the same. That was as a friend.

Minelli and Ellie's love was so perfect that people should write a book about it. Countless people would be swooning.

Yet it hadn't always been so perfect, Minelli once told me. The effort those two had taken in being together... it was just amazing, and so sweet.

"What important decisions do you think I'd have to make then?" I asked Ellie. She shrugged.

"Cookies can't tell you everything, darling. Enlighten us," she said. Minelli came to sit down beside his wife, also interested in what I was going to say.

I feigned a protest, but knew I would tell them eventually anyway. To be frank, I was glad Ellie had asked. The fact still was; I needed their advice, whether or not that was going to pay out in the end was not the point. Minelli and Ellie were quite possibly the only people I knew who had the ability – and inclination, for that matter – to fully understand.

They listened rather dedicated when I told them about my handsome stranger, and I saw in their eyes that they were trying to comprehend what I was saying, but somewhat failing. I didn't comprehend it either, to be fair.

"Why were you running through the shopping street?"

"Because I'd just told Walter that I was in love with him."  
The two exchanged raised-eye browed glances. "Oh."

"But it was a mistake, a big mistake, so it doesn't matter. What does matter is that the guy who kissed me changed everything-"

"Wait," Ellie said, pausing me in my speech, "he _kissed_ you?"

"Yes. It was really brief, but..."

When I looked up into Ellie's eyes, I saw expectance and amusement in them. "But what, dear?"

I averted my eyes again when I blushed at the memories. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Ellie smiling. "It took my breath away."

Minelli smiled now too, and patted his wife's hand excitedly. "Magic! It's just like me and you, love!"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Stop it, Virgil. Carry on, Teresa."

I shook my head, and took a sip from my coffee. "That was all, really. I know I should chalk it up to experience – one of those heart-stopping, fleeting moments that will always give you a thrill. But I keep thinking..."

"The attraction of possibility," Minelli chipped in. "No matter how unlikely, you can't shake the feeling it might happen."  
I froze, and my heart skipped a beat. "Exactly."

Ellie's smile widened. "And you want to find him, I presume?"

I nodded.

"But you don't know where to start."

"I love you guys. So..." I said, looking at my coffee once again, "what do you think I should do?"

Minelli decided to give some fatherly advice. "I would say: go for it, Teresa. You chased less, so to say. This could definitely change your life, and you could earn yourself a knight. And you deserve a knight – and promotion."

I chuckled. I looked at Ellie, whose eyes were narrowed in concentration.

Minelli smiled and brushed her hand briefly, but she wasn't interrupted.

"Now you're in for a proper treat, Teresa," Minelli said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Quiet, Minelli, I'm thinking," Ellie snapped, and Minelli's smile widened up to his ears.

Minelli and I waited in silence until Ellie looked at me, suddenly serious.

"If you're going to do this, you need to find out how to inform people about your search. A month is not long, especially since the only thing you seem to remember is how he looked like... But it doesn't sound as something impossible. The more people you can involve in your search, the greater your chances of finding him. Anyways, I don't believe you really came here for our permission. After all, if you want to do something you just do it. But you still have my vote of confidence, Teresa. And Virgil's too."

Minelli smiled at Ellie, and my heart warmed. He looked so proud. "Isn't she genius, our Ellie?"

"Okay, so I'll tell as many people as possible. But how do I begin?"

Minelli shook his head, and tapped the side of his nose. "Now, don't you worry about that, Teresa. Ex-Supervising Agent Virgil Minelli is on it!"

-YulianaHenderson-

Apart from Walter, there's only one person who could throw such a part – correction, _dinner_, but it was more of a party anyways – like this.

As I arrived at the residential neighborhood where Brooke Harper's house/mansion was located, I smiled foolishly. Brooke is really a pleasant woman, and she wouldn't hurt a fly. But the way she earned all her money is downright funny. She'd always been a con woman, even in High School – I can still remember that we had to do presentations about our dream job and she casually told us she would take advantage of everybody until she could afford her own Jacuzzi.

She didn't do anything illegal though, just a white lie here and there. And that's probably why I admire Brooke so much.

I saw a curtain being gently pushed aside, before it fell back and within seconds, the front door of Brooke's house opened.

"Teresa!" she exclaimed cheerily, and ran over to me. She kissed my cheeks twice, before she grabbed a tight hold on my sleeve and pulled me into the house.

Brooke is probably the most enthusiastic woman in this world. And that thought was confirmed when I saw the slightly annoyed glances of my friends sitting already at the great dinner table. Not that they hated Brooke – she could just try to act a bit less happy.

Apparently, I was the last to arrive – blame Minelli and his interesting fishing stories – and as soon as I had settled in a chair – opposite Walter, I noticed with a winch – Brooke clapped in her hands.

"Hey everybody! I'm so glad you all came! I assume you all want to know why I asked you to come here, right? Well..." she started, paused to look around the table with a big smile on, "I'm pregnant!"

Everybody startled, not sure what to say, until Cho completely demolished the effect Brooke had on us. "No you're not."

Brooke sighed. "Well fine, I'm not, but I had you there for a second!"

Everybody rolled their eyes. And there was the typical Brooke 'professional con woman' Harper again.

"We have nothing to celebrate, actually, I just thought we'd meet and talk a bit. It's been a few months, guys! And yes, I know that Team Lisbon already talks to each other, though I highly doubt they really talk."

She sighed when she saw nobody really listened, pointed at her kitchen and murmured: "Food's in there."

Rigsby was gone with the speed of light, which caused us all to laugh. We all soon followed – Brooke accompanying Rosalind for Rosalind was blind (had always been blind, so it wasn't something I had still to get used to) – and all I saw was delicious food, which made my mouth water instantly.

I loved doing this. Just me and my friends, together.

If I didn't feel Walter's eyes burning in my back all the time. I decided to just ignore it and have a good time with my friends.

We all sat down at the table again when we'd gathered our food, and smiled contently. Rigsby didn't even wait for all of us to sit down.

Summer rubbed her hands, and took a bite of a salad she'd put on her plate. "So, how are my favorite friends doing?"

"Don't you mean your _only_ friends, Summer?" Van Pelt asked. Summer's smile dropped a bit, and Van Pelt smiled. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Summer smiled. "Great! I'm fine too. Kimball and I are planning on living together!"

I saw Cho winching slightly – he'd obviously hadn't planned on telling everybody yet – but was soon distracted by the cheerful yells of my friends.

"That's great! I was wondering when you two would finally make a breakthrough. You were staying at each other's place anyways," Van Pelt said. Summer shrugged.

"I guess Kimball didn't exactly support the idea of living with a former prostitute."

Looking at Cho, who, for one of the first times since I met him, showed some sort of shame, that was exactly the problem.

"She's a _former_ prostitute, come on Kimball! You're not going to let her go, are you?" Brooke shrieked. Cho didn't reply though, so we took that as answer that that wasn't exactly what he was planning on doing after all.

As usual, after dinner, we all settled in the oversized living room, with the necessary beverages, of course. We weren't alcoholics, not at all – okay, maybe a bit – but it just loosened the mood more. I most certainly am not touching any alcohol, for my father was an alcoholic and I'm still afraid it runs in the family – which is a load of crap, obviously, but I'm not willing to take the risk.

Walter cleared his throat after a while, causing everybody to turn and look at him.

"I know that you all know that my party is coming up soon – if you don't..." he said, followed by a death glare, making everybody laugh, "but I haven't mentioned a date yet. It will be the 13th of September."

And I immediately froze. That was a day after my birthday.  
"I know it's Teresa's birthday the day before, but I'm sure she won't mind. Will you, Reese?" Walter asked, his eyes not really reaching mine. I shook my head, absentmindedly. I hadn't expected Walter to do something like this, especially since he always kept all days around my birthday free just in case he might come up with the best present ever. Now he just planned his most important party of the year – probably of his entire career – a day behind my fortieth birthday.

"There will be all sorts of bigwigs there, apart from me, so I'm expecting you all to come so I can brag with my great friends. And you can meet all of them, I can guarantee you that. I think you would all be surprised when I say I even managed to Director Bertram there."

All cops froze on the spot.

"Bertram comes too?" Van Pelt asked. Walter nodded.

"Ah, come on, I'm sure he's not that bad," Brooke interrupted.  
"But he is, though. I heard he made one of his assistants cry once," Rigsby said, and Van Pelt nodded.

"Well, I think it's a good thing, Walter," Rosalind said, for the first time really participating in our conversation.  
"Thank you, Rose." The woman just shrugged.

"I can't believe you kept that quiet, though. The date. Did you know about this, Reese?" Rosalind asked.

I shook my head, my heart sinking at the fact. Usually, _I_ would be the first one to hear things like this, even if they were little things. Was this how things were going to be between us after last Saturday?

"They're not really on speaking terms now," Van Pelt blurted out, and my eyes widened, and I stared at her, horrified.  
"Van Pelt!"

"Just saying."

As expected, all eyes swung to me, then Walter, who was looking as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Care to explain what happened?" Brooke asked. Walter's eyes dropped to the floor.  
"Nothing happened. We're fine."  
"Define 'fine' then," Summer said. When Walter and I didn't look at each other, and didn't move to explain anything, she pulled a face. "Awkward!"

I really didn't feel like explaining it, so I just stared at my glass of water, hoping none of my friends would pursue it further.

Luckily, Rosalind decided for us that the subject of this conversation should've been moved.

"If you were still looking for music at your party, I would be happy to help you out," Rosalind said. Walter shot up from his chair, the awkwardness of 'our' situation immediately forgotten, for he looked as though he was ready to explode out of glee.

"Really?"

Rosalind shrugged. "Sure. I don't think I would enjoy your party much with only standing in a corner, which I know I'm going to do. As long as there is a piano, I'm a happy woman."

Walter ran over to Rosalind and planted a loud, smacking kiss on the woman's cheek. She immediately blushed, though we all knew that was her basic reaction to everybody coming in her personal space.

"Thank you, Rose!"

Rosalind just smiled brightly, and continued drinking her champagne.

After more mindless chattering – me already forgetting about Walter after I had wisely decided to avoid him for a while – Summer sat down beside me, a hand on my knee.  
"What's really going on with you and Walter?" she asked. I sighed, and lowered my glass.

"Nothing, I swear. Just a misunderstanding. But we've sorted it now."

Summer looked at Walter, who took that exact moment to look over at me, and looked away immediately. "It doesn't seem like nothing."

"Well, it is nothing."

Summer sighed, and took her hand off my knee. "You know that you can tell me everything? I'm not as super close, not like Grace, but I'm still there for you if you might need it."

"I'm not closer to Van Pelt than I am to you-"  
"You are, don't try to deny it. I know she's your best friend, and I completely understand that. But I just don't want you to be unhappy, you know? And neither you nor Walter seemed yourselves tonight."

"Give it time, Summer. Things will be back to normal eventually, you'll see."

"Right. I don't believe you, but if you say it'll be fine, I'll trust you for it."

In fact, I was even less convinced that a happy ending could be possible for Walter and I – in the friendship terms – but I hoped with all my heart the writer of my life would come up with something that fit me – and would make me happy all the same.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you love Brooke and Summer? xD**

**And I know: it's a bit OOC, and I'm sorry for that, but there had to be at least ****_one_**** enthusiastic person in Lisbon's group (outside work, that is), don't you think?**

**And don't you love Minelli too? I just wanted to involve him into it because I completely adore him. Anyways, let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Okay, so I know that most of you want some Jisbon action, but I can't let that happen yet, I'm afraid. First off because it took a complete book for the main character Romily to find her PK, and this story is based on that book so it'll take a while. Second: It would be no fun to have Lisbon find Jane already, would it? I mean, isn't it better that she becomes more and more determined to find him, not just bump into him again and then get married or something (okay, married is maybe a bit too much, but you get the point I'm trying to make here). Third: I personally like seeing (more reading and writing) Lisbon and Mashburn so awkward. I love awkward Lisbon. Sorry, Lisbon. Nothing personal.**

**You know, I actually have personal experience with such awkward things. I used to be so much in love with this guy, and I told him (only because I was a bit tipsy and my friends wanted me to tell it). He said that he only likes me as a colleague and not as a possible girlfriend, and I was literally ****_crushed_****. But after that, we never talked much anymore. (Up until tonight, though. He just, out of the blue, asked me if I was enjoying the course I'm doing. I was internally screaming out of pure joy. *yay*) And it is really awkward and killing me.**

**Anyways: why do I make my Author's Notes so long? Most people don't even include one, just mention the disclaimer and then go on with the story. Best explanation: I'm not most people. Boo-yah!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly. If The Mentalist (or 'It started with a kiss', for that matter) ****_was_**** in fact mine, I wouldn't be cutting bread and cleaning up other people's mess at the Bakery of a supermarket, thank you very much.**

* * *

**_It started with a kiss_**

**_Chapter Five_**

My phone buzzed, and I groaned.

Grumpily, I snatched the offending thing off my night table.

One night's rest, just _one_, is that too much to ask? It's a freaking Saturday, dammit!

_Annie and I are in town, and you lay in bed ignoring us? Tommy._

I rolled my eyes, but got up and got changed quickly. I now heard knocks coming from the front door, and a huge smile crept on my face.

Tommy rarely drops by, especially not unannounced, but you didn't hear me complain now that he did. After all I've done for him, all I'm asking for is briefings on his and Annabeth's lives.

And I have to admit: when Tommy called me exactly fourteen years ago that his, at that moment, girlfriend was pregnant, it hurt like hell. Tommy is four years younger than me, and still _he _is able to start a family and _I'm_ not?

But Annabeth is a good kid, she wouldn't harm a fly though she looks like she's about to sometimes. She wants to be a cop, just like me, which makes me doubt whether I should feel flattered or embarrassed. Being a cop is not only hearts and flowers, but apparently, I made it look like that.  
"Teresa Judith Lisbon, open the damn door, we're melting here!" Tommy ordered from the other side of the door, and I smiled. I thought about leaving the two outside for a little longer, just to tease them, but then realized that I wanted nothing else than talk to them, just to clear my mind, so I walked up to the front door.

"Aunt Reeeeeese," I heard Annabeth wining, and I laughed.  
"Calm down, I'm coming," I replied, and heard two sighs of relief.

As I opened the door, Annabeth immediately fell inside – indicating she was leaning against my front door – and Thomas just rolled his eyes.  
"Let me guess: you've been trying to hear something from inside?" I asked Annabeth, who was brushing some dust off her jeans as she got up.  
She smiled, rather proudly. "Correct."

"How long have you been here?"

"Twenty-eight minutes," Tommy said, pointing at his watch.

"Believe me, he's been counting," said Annabeth. "I've had updates every minute. It's like standing in a doorway with CNN."

I smiled, and stepped aside to let the two in.

"So, how's my favorite sister doing on a beautiful summer day like today, eh?" Tommy asked. He walked past the cupboard in the corner of my living room, and grimaced as he saw old pictures of himself standing there. "What's so difficult about just putting them away, Reese? You know I don't like them."

My smile disappeared, and I averted my eyes so he couldn't read the pain in my eyes.

"It's the only touchable thing I have of Mum and Dad," I said, and turned towards the kitchen to prepare some drinks. It was silent for a few seconds, Tommy obviously already regretting bringing it up, and then he broke the silence again by clapping in his hands enthusiastically.

"You'd better make me coffee or I'll be outta here in an instance."

I rolled my eyes, but prepared the coffee.

"You want some, Annie?"

Annie just shrugged. "Cola'll do, if you have that."

Thank God I decided that I was in the whole soft drinks mood instead of tequila or something else strong, so I had a bottle of Cola in my fridge still.

I nodded, and the two sat down on my couch. I heard my phone buzzing on the little coffee table, but waved it away.

Within seconds, though, I heard Annie gasping.

"What happened?!" she exclaimed, as she bounced her way to my kitchen. I instantly blushed, and realized somebody must've sent a text about Walter, otherwise Annie wouldn't be so cheery.

She handed me my phone, though, and I looked at the new message.

_Waltie called me, said he wanted us all to meet up at the foyer of his party kingdom. Better bee there, Reese! Brooks._

"Who says something's wrong?" I asked, trying to act dumb, but Annie took her job _very_ seriously and didn't give up.

"Walter would call you _immediately_ if he wants to see you," she stated, matter-of-factly. I groaned – that girl knew way too much about me.

"It's nothing-"

"Don't you even try to sell me that crap, Aunt Reese. I know you well enough!" she shrieked, then she went silent and her eyes widened. "Oh god... You didn't tell him you're in love with him, did you?"

I saw Tommy tried wisely to keep out of this conversation, as Annie stumped up to me, the girl clearly taking my silence as confirmation. I didn't even know she knew that I was in love with Walter.

"You're an _idiot_!" she exclaimed. Then, she swung her hand in front of her mouth, her eyes wide at the realization what she'd just did. "Don't... Not that... I mean, you're not _really_... you know..."

"It's okay, Annie, really. You're right, though. I told him – but it was a big mistake and I realize that now, okay?"

"And he's angry at you?"

I sighed and turned towards the coffee that was now finished. I simply nodded. Then, I shook my head frantically, and when I looked up at Annie again, she was frowning. "I... don't know if he's really angry or something... We... We just don't talk anymore, that's it."

"Why... I mean, you're amazing! Is he blind or something?!"

"Annie, that's enough," Tommy reacted from the living room, finally deciding to keep control of his teenage daughter.

Annie just groaned, and then sat down on my couch too.

As I placed the cups on the table, my phone buzzed again, now against my hip since I put it there safely to avoid nosey girls from checking it for me.

I pulled it out, and sighed when I saw Brooke sent me a text again.  
_What'd you do to him, Reese? I have Sarky Git Walter here. What happened to Nice Friendly Walter? Brooks._

"How's school, Annie?" I asked, deciding that this whole thing about Walter was old news anyways, and I didn't want him to ruin my rare family time as well.

I saw Annie roll her eyes slightly, before she lifted her glass of Coca Cola and took a sip. She shrugged.

"Dunno, been traveling a lot lately."

I narrowed my eyes at Tommy, who raised his hands in defense.

"I know, Reese. But I can't just leave her alone at home while I'm working, now can I?"

I sighed, and shook my head.

Again, my phone buzzed.

"Since when're you so popular?" Annie teased, but I didn't pay attention.

_Reese, I really want you to come. Please. xW_

"Hey, if you don't want us here, then by all means, _say it_," Annie protested as I moved to type a response. I groaned.

"It's not that I don't want you here... Walter is organizing a party for all these bigwigs he's business partners with, and he wants all his friends to be there. He wants us to experience everything that entails throwing a party. _And_ he needs advice on the decoration and all, even if it's just a little shorter than a month from now. He likes to do everything in time."

Tommy nodded, but Annie almost growled.

"Can you believe it, Dad? We came all the way from New York to be rejected by Aunt Teresa! Well, then we'd better get back, or else I'll miss CSI tonight-"

"Annie, stop. Reese, something wrong?"

I shook my head, but absent-mindedly. Walter's text seemed too begging for my liking.

"We can stay here while you're helping Mashburn, Reese. I swear we won't touch anything. Well, okay, I can't _promise_ things, but I swear, we'll try!" Tommy said, and I smiled faintly. For some reason, that didn't seem all that convincing coming from Thomas Lisbon.

"I'll be back ASAP, I promise."

Tommy shrugged. "Take your time, Sis."

-YulianaHenderson-

"White?" I heard Walter asking from the other side of the room, almost incredulously. Rosalind nodded, and focused back on the piano.

Someone cleared his/her throat, and we all turned around to look at who it was.

"Ladies and gentlemen: we have cake!" Summer exclaimed, pointing too enthusiastically at the simple cake standing on a crappy table. Everybody dropped what they were holding and ran over to the table, inviting the food even it was not healthy. We were just a bunch of kids at moments.

I sat down on a bench, thinking about what part of my apartment would burn down first now that the definitions of destruction were watching it for the time being, and I startled when I noticed Rosalind sitting down next to me.

"So."

I frowned. "So what?"

"So tell me about this guy."

I winched, and looked at Van Pelt, who was casting a somewhat guilty glance to me. I narrowed my eyes for a brief moment, but felt my heart sink. Apparently, no secret was save with her. She is just like Brooke. "When did she tell you?"

"After Brooke's dinner. Don't worry, Teresa. She's just concerned, that's all."

"I don't need concern. I wish she could've kept it for herself."

"Calm down. As far as I know, she has only told me. And Brooke, obviously. But don't ask me why I'm the only one she has told it to. It's not like we are so close."

My body tensed, and I felt all the blood fleeing my face, leaving me looking like a ghost – or like I'd just seen one. "She told Brooke?"

Rosalind shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, after you, she's closest to Brooke."

"Ah. Well, that's just great then. _Brooke_ knows, how long before everybody else of our friends know it?"

Rosalind shrugged again, but wisely changed the subject – even for a bit, she didn't like talking about her friends behind their backs. "So a search for a whole month?"

I quietly sighed, and looked at the plate with cake in my hands. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Rosalind was straightening her bright auburn hair, even just a bit, just so it wouldn't fall into her face. "Yep."

"I think it's a good thing," Rosalind said. A surprised smile crept up on my face. Rosalind was a sweet woman, but she wasn't all that enthusiastic about these chick-flick 'oh I need to look for the man of my dreams' things, so yes, it surprised me that she was so encouraging about it.

"Really?"

"Yes. You deserve somebody, Teresa. I don't care who – you can even have Walter, if he makes you happy."

I froze, but realized the irony in this. Of course she didn't know that Walter was close to the only one I wanted to be with, and she didn't know I already told him this. Of course she didn't know, I only told Van Pelt – and Walter, for that matter.

I just shrugged, realizing Rosalind couldn't see this, and patted her shoulder slightly. "Thanks, Rose."

She shrugged. "Speaking of Walter – do you know what's wrong with him? He seems so... absent, today," she said, in her typical angelic voice, which made me smile slightly. That was what people called _her_; absent.

"I have no idea what happened. But whatever happened, I'm sure he'll get over it eventually. He's Walter Mashburn after all."

Rosalind smiled. "He is. Well, he was the last time I checked."

She got up and walked to the piano, resuming where she'd left off.

When I looked towards Walter, he immediately averted his eyes, and I sighed. This was _not_ a good turn of events, not now I was about to almost close the chapter called 'thirty' and moved on to 'forty'. I didn't want to lose Walter, he was too precious for me and I couldn't even begin to imagine life without him – we've been friends for so long now.

I startled when somebody nudged my shoulder, and I turned around.

And it felt as if I had just reached the end of the world and fell off the edge, falling into depths without ever hitting the ground. For there, in front of my eyes, was my Phantom Kisser. He'd apparently bumped into me – the irony – and had dropped everything he was holding; and he had obviously overlooked me.

"Jane!" somebody exclaimed, and the man looked up from the white ribbons on the floor.

"Hmm?"

"Come on, I want to go home. Your girl calls it a day too," somebody said – and that voice sounded much like the voice I heard in the shopping street that Saturday.

No, I had to stop him now. I had to talk to him, had to at least find out his name. It couldn't be that his name was named Jane – or could it? That's just a stupid name for a man.

"Wait," I said, but I couldn't even hear it myself. I cleared my throat, and was about to try it again, when somebody grabbed my arm gently and turned me around.

"You okay, Boss?" Rigsby asked.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed, and I saw him startling. He let go of my arm, and I turned towards PK again. But he was gone.

"Shit! Shit!" I cursed. I again felt Rigsby's hand on my arm, but he didn't grab hold of it.

"Uhm... Boss?"

"What?" I snapped, but immediately froze. Rigsby couldn't help this. It wasn't his fault.

"Sorry," I murmured, and walked in a possible direction PK (i.e. Phantom Kisser) could've left.

An unexpected fire of hope burned inside me as I saw blonde curls. I ran after him.

"Excuse me! Sir!" I exclaimed. For God's sake: he could be the man of my dreams and I called him 'Sir'? To hell with me!

"Hey! Wait!" I exclaimed again, and PK stopped, and for a second I hoped against all reasonable thoughts in my head that he would turn around and look me in the eye, but he simply picked up his pace and left the building. And my life, once again.

-YulianaHenderson-

When I came home, Tommy and Annabeth were – not unexpected _at all_ – searching through my stuff. I just let them, since they wouldn't stop anyways.

"Ah, you're back," Tommy said when I closed the front door behind me.

"I am."

"What happened now?" Annie asked. She would become the best cop ever – seriously, at times I get the feeling she's some sort of mentalist or something.

Since Annie would find out eventually, I just told them. About Walter. And about PK.

I was amused by the faces the two pulled when I told my story; first disgusted, concerned, worried, at all that'd happened between me and Walter, then happy, amusement, and even a hint of satisfaction when I talked about PK.

"Well, I'm glad. And you're going to find him, Reese, trust me. And if he has working brains, he'll be looking for you too. You're too beautiful. If he isn't searching, he's such an _idiot_," Tommy said, and I just sighed.  
"I just hope it works. I saw him again today."

Tommy and Annie's eyes widened. "You did?"

"I did. I wanted to call him back, but he either didn't hear me or ignored me."

"He didn't ignore you, trust me," Annie interrupted. She paused, thinking. "Did he look like an employee?"

I shook my head. "Okay, so he doesn't work there... There must be a party coming up, or otherwise he wouldn't have been there. I mean, Walter Mashburn is the only one who already argues over decoration three weeks prior."

I smiled at that comment. Three weeks prior was late in Walter's terms.

Annie continued thinking over possibilities, her eyes squinting like scientists do when they see something interesting. Then, she suddenly shot up.  
"You should take a look at the lists of parties so you can check the guest lists."

"That would take forever-"  
"But it _can_ give you at least his name."

I sighed, knowing Annie was right. I had to give it a shot anyways.

-YulianaHenderson-

"And you're sure?"

I sighed. Why couldn't they just believe me?

"I'm sure. Hundred percent. Now will you help me?" I tried again. Van Pelt closed her eyes, and then turned back to her computer again.

"I don't know... I mean, it takes so much time... and what are the chances-"

"Weren't you the one to tell me to try anyways, just because _somehow_ it _is_ possible?"

An involuntary smile appeared on Van Pelt's lips. "I was, wasn't I?"

She paused for a few seconds, before she got up and faced me.  
"I will track down all the guest lists. But that's no guarantee that I will find him!"

I didn't even listen to the last part of the sentences anymore, already smiling and walking towards my office, satisfied.

"Boss-"

"Thanks, Van Pelt!" I yelled over my shoulder as I closed the door of my office behind me. The fact that I knew PK's last name gave me hope, hope I knew would be useless anyways, but it was still hope, and I could use that.

Maybe this was going to work after all.

-YulianaHenderson-

And once again, I was wrong.

"Nobody with the name Jane – neither first nor last name," Van Pelt said, dropping a book-like pile of paper on my desk. I looked at it – full of names, apparently – and then at Van Pelt, standing in front of me, a really guilty expression on her face. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "No, that's alright. I dared to hope – even if I knew that it wouldn't work. I'm quite used to that by now-"

"I'm really sorry, Boss. But you mustn't stop. He is looking for you-"

"Why does everybody keep telling me that?" I screamed, getting up rapidly, causing my chair to hit the wall behind it. Van Pelt startled, and I could see she was scared of me now, which made me feel guilty. I had to focus, though. "If he is searching for me, wouldn't he have found me already?! _Especially_ since _I_ am looking for _him_ too!"

"Boss, calm-"

"Do _not_ tell me to calm down! I've had it, okay! I can't stand it that Walter now hates me, that I can't find this man I accidently fell in love with, that nothing seems to be going as _I_ want it to go! It's _killing_ me!"

Van Pelt just stood there now, her fear forgotten, her arms crossed, and she simply nodded.

"Sure. Everybody hates you, you'd rather be dead... Walter doesn't hate you. He is confused, and scared of his feelings, but he'll think of something that is best for both of you. Nobody hates you, Lisbon. You only hate yourself," she simply said, uncrossed her arms and walked out of my office.  
Well that was weird.

I glanced at the pile of paper on my desk, and sighed.

Damn my curiosity.

The pile was made up out of different smaller bundles, and I took the top one off. I skimmed through it, and saw no familiar name.

Okay, this was going to take longer than I would've expected.

* * *

**A/N: This story is getting ridiculous, isn't it? I always start off so great in my stories, but then get weaker and weaker and then I lose all my followers and nobody reviews anymore... The first chapter of this story had 12 reviews. 12! Last chapter only had 1. What happened?**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Okay, don't hit me, but I had this chapter done for two days now already, but I was really worrying about whether it was good enough to publish and I didn't want you to be disappointed or something... But I'm just publishing this and decided not to care if you are disappointed! (Meh, kidding, I am but I want to publish frequently even though my course is killing me.)**

**OMIGOD! THE FEEDBACK, YEESS! You just made my day, all of you! I am actually going to thank all of you! (Not doing that every chapter, but because you made me cry out of happiness, I felt like I had to :D)**

**Sweetylove30****: I'm sorry to be forcing you into reviewing, it hadn't crossed my mind that you are so busy! But thanks for your review!  
****Special Agent Baker****: It wasn't interesting already? :P (Sarcasm :D) Thanks for your review, hope this update doesn't disappoint :D.  
****taiwanfreak4ever****: I get that quite a lot, but honestly, it's just to tell you about my life :D. Because, for me, it's not only about my stories, because I'm just a person too and have a social life (well, not really, but you get the point) and school and all... But thanks anyways, and I'm glad that my Author's Notes amuse you :D.  
****sorchauna****: *no comment* Just kidding, Sweetie! I love you, you know that already and I'm very proud of you being all law-ish AND IRish, it's really epic! And I love that you just ****_completely_**** get me, with the whole pain this story creates because it misses Jane... And thanks, again, for your review :D.  
****Debbie****: I'd have to disappoint you concerning that, I'm afraid, 'cause it's really gonna take a while... But thanks for your review, it's appreciated! :D  
****JaneDoe199****: And I love Jane and Lisbon too, that's why I'm a Jisbon Shipper! :D I especially love Lisbon's character, so that's pretty much the reason for this story missing Jane... :D Thanks for your review!**

**And the Guest star that said so brilliantly: "You are not weaker, just we was lazy." Made me smile like a loon, so thank you very much!**

**And thanks for all the follows! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist. I do own a 2000+ pages Longman Dictionary, though, I think that means Bruno and I are equal. **

* * *

**_It started with a kiss_**

**_Chapter Six_**

"Tereeeeesaaaa! Open up, come on! Wake up, sleepy head!"

I groaned. What was wrong with my friends, seriously? I sincerely hoped Brooke would be hit by a truck – and took it back as soon as I thought it.

I hopped out of bed – though with an enormous amount of reluctance – and hurried to the door.

Of course Brooke was standing at the other side – I wasn't expecting anybody else anyways.

Brooke's smile faded a bit when she took me in. I was still clad in my pajamas, which was no surprise since I'd just woken up – well, that wasn't entirely true since I had been stirring in my bed for the past two hours, pondering about Walter and PK.  
"I'm not taking you with me if you're like this. Okay, you need my advice, definitely," she said, and pushed me back inside, not even waiting for me to invite her inside.

She ran upstairs, and I rolled my eyes.

I heard her opening my closet and frantically throwing clothes on the floor.

"I wonder why I came so late. It's gonna take longer than I would've have thought!"

I frowned as I walked upstairs too. "Why do I need to dress up?"

My bedroom door opened suddenly, causing me to startle, and Brooke pulled me into the room.

"Because we're going dining!"

-YulianaHenderson-

If there is a list of moments in which I don't at all understand _how_ certain plans came to exist, this moment would be at the top of that list. I had this feeling pretty much lately, and somehow, Brooke was always involved. Well, no surprise there.

After we'd spent almost an hour on picking a dress – eventually, Brook took a dress and cut off the bottom of it – making it a mid-thigh dress instead of beneath the knees – leaving me staring at her in disgust and also surprise – Brooke spent another hour on doing my hair, and then pulled me into her Volkswagen New Beetle – where she got the money for that car – if you could call it a car, it was more like a shopping cart – was a miracle to me. And honestly, what was wrong with my car? Even though it wasn't officially mine but from the CBI.

Now that I thought about it; Brooke was ready already herself, which made me wonder how late she had woken up to get in fact ready. That woman took looking good too seriously.

Arriving at our destination, I sighed when I saw Summer already standing there, Cho wrapped around her arm, the poor man looking as irritated as me. If they could just tell us _why_ we're dining, I could maybe enjoy this a bit.

Behind the couple, Rosalind was sitting on a bench, obviously lost in thoughts, her fingers playing a song on her lap as if it were a piano.

Summer almost – you can leave that almost out, though – shrieked when she saw me. "Teresa! You look beautiful!"

I smiled faintly, and nodded to Cho. He simply nodded back.

"I don't understand that whole nodding thing cops do," Summer murmured.

"I guess you'd have to get used to that then, Summer, since you're going to live with one," I replied, and she immediately smiled, almost exploding out of glee, as it seemed.

"I know!" she exclaimed, and placed a brief kiss on Cho's cheek. Said man just stared blankly in front of him like only Cho could.

A few minutes later – which Summer and Brooke spent on discussing how my hair was done so great – Van Pelt also arrived. Apparently, the only one who didn't know what was really going on was I, and honestly, I didn't think I _wanted_ to know what was going on.

Van Pelt smiled in appreciation when she saw me.

"Told you that you look good in a dress," she said, and I rolled my eyes.

To be quite frank, I actually enjoyed being in a dress for once. I couldn't remember _when_ and _why_ I'd bought this dress, and every time I saw it in my closet I had the urge to just throw it away, or burn it, but now that Brooke had applied some changes, it was actually a really beautiful dress. The dress came up to my neck, which left no cleavage – which I was _really_ grateful for, because I just don't like showing off, not like Summer does anyways – and it ended just beneath mid-thigh. The dress was green – it looked great with my green eyes, apparently – and was of translucent lace, and underneath it was a smaller dress, of a darker green but still distinctively green.

My shoes – don't even begin about the shoes, I wasn't even walking for ten minutes and already felt my feet throbbing due to blood-loss – were black four-inch-heels, a little bow tie on top of it, and once again: I couldn't recall buying them. Silently, I admitted that I felt beautiful in this outfit, if only because I was being feminine for once, and not the tomboy lady-cop I always was.

"Walter!" Van Pelt exclaimed, as his Lamborghini drove onto the front lane of the restaurant, and then it suddenly hit me: it was Van Pelt's birthday today. I was the worst best friend ever for forgetting that.

I looked at Van Pelt guiltily, and apparently, she got what I was trying to say and just shrugged. She then mouthed something like 'It's okay, don't worry', and ran over to Walter.

My heart clenched when I saw him, dressed in an expensive suit, and once again, when his eyes crossed mine, he immediately averted them. Instead, he chose to walk over to Van Pelt to place two kisses on both her cheeks.  
"Happy birthday, Grace," he said, and Van Pelt smiled. Walter joined us with Van Pelt close behind him, and smiled at us. Then, he put his hands together and rubbed them against each other. It wasn't cold, but Walter tended to do that to get everybody's attention.

"So we're once again waiting for The Rigsby?"

Everybody smiled, and nodded.

Walter rolled his eyes. "I called him yesterday. Told him to hurry up because he didn't want to let his girlfriend wait-"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Van Pelt protested, and Walter looked at her, deadly serious.

"You sure?" he asked, and Van Pelt turned her head to look at the trees at the other side of the road, but we could all see she was blushing.  
"I'm sure," she muttered, and Walter shook his head, smiling. Then shrugged, and looked around the group to see if everybody was dressed properly. When he arrived at me, though, I saw something surprising in his eyes. With the others, he just looked happy and appreciative. With me, his eyes were full of... I wasn't really sure what it was, but it was not how he looked at the others.

He swallowed, and tore his eyes away from me, then cleared his throat.  
"Ah, look who's there," he murmured, and the fact he was momentarily stunned was covered up by everybody running towards the ramshackle car – the contrast between the agents and the 'civilians' was just too big – that came rushing down the front lane. As soon as the car stopped, Rigsby stepped out, throwing his hands in the air in apology.

"Sorry, sorry! I planned on being here sooner but my car was having troubles," he apologized, taking a paper bag out of his car and locking it, before joining the group.

"Time for a new one?" Van Pelt teased, and Rigsby acted as if hurt, clutching at his heart.

"A _new_ one? Ah, no, Grace, I won't buy a new one because this is _my_ car and I happen to love it," he protested. Van Pelt just rolled her eyes.

Brooke interrupted the little banter by clapping in her hands.

"People, concentrate please!" she exclaimed, and everybody turned towards her. "As you all might know, our dear Grace turns thirty today!"

Van Pelt winched – she didn't want to admit she was getting 'old' – but Brooke just shrugged. "It's a great age, Hon. Enjoy it while you can. But happy birthday, Grace!"

Brooke ran over to Van Pelt and then grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the building. Van Pelt rolled her eyes but let Brooke lead her.

They arrived at a table in the middle of the restaurant, and I could see that there was already a wide arrange of wine and champagne placed on it.

I had to admit that I really enjoyed these moments with my friends, even if I completely forgot about Van Pelt's birthday. I was so lost in thoughts about Walter and PK that I hadn't once thought of it. Which, again, made me a terrible best friend.

When I lifted my glass of water to my lips, I almost startled when I suddenly remembered PK's lips on mine instead of the glass. How soft they were, even if I could hardly feel them because the kiss was so brief. I didn't notice everybody left the table until I saw Walter staring at me.

I looked around and saw that the rest had in fact left, and I hadn't been on earth until they were gone.

I placed my glass on the table and looked at Walter. He just swallowed, and averted his eyes.

I sighed quietly, and focused on my food. Then, I had enough of it. If this was genuinely how Walter and I would act around each other, then I'd rather be dead.

"Right. I've had it with the silent treatment. What is your problem?"

I regretted the words as soon as they'd left my mouth, and I saw it made Walter jump.

"What did you do that for?"

"What, _talk_ to you? Oh, I don't know, I thought, because we're friends, we're _supposed_ to talk?"

My sarcasm hit its target square on, and Walter took in a sharp breath.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes, I am, in fact. I'm mad at you."

"But what for?"

Now you can get it, Mr. Mashburn. "Because I'm trying to have a good time, since it's the birthday of my best friend and I don't want to be angry at somebody but you make it impossible not to be. Now everybody went to God knows where and we're left alone and you're not even willing to talk to me."

"The rest went outside-"

"That's not the point now! Why would you ignore me?"

"You were lost in thoughts and I didn't want to leave you behind all on your own. You know, I should have joined the rest. I doubt neither of them would be having a hissy fit at me for just being quiet."

"You haven't answered my question."

"You haven't asked me a real one yet."

And there was the red flag that lured the bull out of his comfort zone. "Excuse me? I'm a grown woman, I don't need a babysitter so you didn't have to stay just for me. And now you're completely overreacting because I just want to talk to my friend? I think _you_ are the one having the hissy fit, Mashburn, not me. I thought we'd sorted this out after that Saturday. So what the hell did you want from me?"

Walter raised his hand to smash on the table fiercely, but stopped it just in time. "I thought we might have some time alone, okay?"

Okay, and what was that supposed to mean?

"There are just some things I want to say, but I've been pondering about _how_ to say them since we set off trying to work out where to begin."  
"I'm sorry." My voice was weak and pathetic and so un-Lisbon-like when I said the words. "I thought..."

"I know what you thought."

"What... what did you want to say?"

Walter shook his head, and then, very slowly, took a sip of his champagne. "It doesn't matter."

"It does." Making a split-second decision in my head, I leaned over the table and gently brushed my fingers past his. He immediately flinched away, though I knew that wasn't his wanted reaction, just as I knew that it hurt for me that he reacted like that, and I withdrew my hand.

"I just wanted to say that this year is still going to be special, despite this whole thing hanging above us. You're turning forty, and that's special, and I want... this invisible – _thing_ – between us, I don't want it to be there for long, you know. I really won't let it stay there forever. That's all."

And with that Walter focused back on his food which had, in the meantime, cooled down.

I just stared at Walter. I was _not_ expecting _that_. I would've thought he'd search for as much excuses possible just to avoid from saying _that_, but he hadn't. I watched his face as he – unsuccessfully – tried to eat the remains of his lunch.

"Thanks, for... for saying that."

Walter didn't bother looking up at me anymore, but I knew that wasn't necessary because I already knew he was vulnerable now and I didn't have to have confirmation of that fact by seeing it in his eyes.

_Bring out the big guns now, I'm going to kill myself._

"Ah, Lisbon, you're finally back on earth. You joining us?" Van Pelt asked behind me, causing both me as Walter to startle almost violently. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of anything and just nodded.

-YulianaHenderson-

"I need to talk to you," I stated, even before Van Pelt was able to state her name. There was a pause at the other end, and I wondered if she'd hung up.

"Is this about Walter?"

"Yes. Well, no... Okay, a bit." Again, there was a pause.  
"Then I don't know how-"  
"Please. I just want to talk to somebody."  
"You? _You_ want to talk to somebody about your feelings?"

"Please, Grace, can I come?"  
"Of course you can," Van Pelt, though I could hear the reluctance. I was pretty sure this whole Walter-Me thing was not only tiring me, but her too. But maybe PK was bothering her more, I wasn't sure.

"Thank you-"  
"You may come tonight on _one_ condition."

When Van Pelt didn't continue, an involuntary grin spread on my face when I already suspected what she was going to say.

"Bring self-made cinnamon rolls. _Self-made_, Lisbon, not that crap from that shop you go to."

"Are you bribing me?"  
"Always, Lisbon."

I smiled. "See you tonight then."

-YulianaHenderson-

"Nothing's better than the scent of freshly baked cinnamon rolls when you just finished eating dinner," Van Pelt stated dryly when she opened the door for me.

"Not my fault, you asked me to bring them in."  
"I know, I was kidding," Van Pelt said, a smile on her face, and went to get two glasses, putting them on the table when she found them.

"So..."

"Don't even start about Walter now, Grace. It was your birthday yesterday, and I forgot-"  
"It's okay, really-"  
"It's not."

"Don't be so stubborn, it's _okay_. You were busy with other things, and I don't blame you at all. You have more important things on your mind, and I know about that. If I did mind that you forgot my birthday, you would've gotten a discussion about that with me yesterday, believe me."

I sighed, and looked at my glass of water. "Maybe you're right..."  
"Of course I am. Now, about Walter-"  
"No."

"Yes."

"No."  
"_Lisbon_..."

"I bought you a present," I interrupted, and Van Pelt's eyes lit up like a little girl seeing the presents under the Christmas tree, the whole debacle with Walter already forgotten. It was unbelievable how bad Van Pelt was at concentrating.

"Really?"  
I nodded, smiling, and reached into the little paper bag I brought with me, but which was obviously overlooked by Van Pelt. I gave her the in wrapper paper wrapped present – I honestly couldn't think of something else to give her at such a short notice, but I had to admit that this was pretty creative – and watched as her smile grew almost murderous.

She enthusiastically started unwrapping it – it wasn't so big, and if Van Pelt was a kid she would already be pulling a face at the form of it – and carelessly threw away the paper when she was done. Instead, she focused on the item in her hands, and when she looked up at me, I had to try my hardest not to laugh at her – her face was once again full of unadulterated happiness and glee.

It was a recipe book, for all sorts of pies and cookies, but I knew that she knew what I was aiming at, yet I still felt I had to point it out;

"Now you don't have to ask me to make cinnamon rolls," I answered simply, and Van Pelt almost dropped the book when she ran over to me to engage me in a tight hug that almost left me breathless.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed in my ear, and I heard a beep in my ear, which only caused me to laugh more.

"You're welcome, Grace. It was the least I could do to make up for the fact that-"

Van Pelt raised her hand and got up, clearly indicating she didn't want to hear a word from it anymore.

"Walt-"

"No!" Van Pelt exclaimed, and instead raised a bottle of wine to silence me once again.

"I know you don't drink, usually, but just for once? I turned thirty, sure that's a reason to celebrate, isn't it?"

I thought about it for a second, before sighing and Van Pelt knew she'd won. Van Pelt smiled, contently, and went to her kitchen to fetch two wine glasses, before filling them. Then, she sat down opposite me at her table and raised her glass – I knew the wine she had was not the best wine, but you couldn't the best of the best as law enforcement.

"To being thirty," I said, and Van Pelt wriggled her eyebrows at me, making me remind that I was only thirty for just a few weeks more. She raised her glass impossibly higher, and she smiled. Her smile did not calm me down at all, and if I wasn't mistaken, I saw even a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"And to men!"

* * *

**A/N: It took me a long time to actually find out what Brooke's car would be... I had this image of the perfect car, and I spent an hour interrogating my dad to come to the conclusion that the whole picture I had in my mind was a fantasy car or something... But, feel free to Google for Volkswagen New Beetle to find out what car Brooke has, and also feel free to tell me that that's not a car for Brooke Harper :D. (Walter's car is correct, though, because he had at least two when he was in the show xD)**

**And feel free to tell me that some things are not realistic or are just plain stupid! I can improve if you do that! :D**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I'm ****_very_**** sorry that this chapter is short for my standards, but it's taking a lot of time to write this and I need that time for school. And I hope next chapter will be longer - and plot-wise, better :D.**

**And sorry for the short Author's Note, but it's 1:18 am here, and I ****_really_**** need to get to bed because I'm definitely feeling the urge to cry over nothing. So, please try to enjoy this chapter as much as possible :D.**

**And I do apologize if the use of English changes too much in this story: it's pretty difficult to 'translate' a British book into American acceptable language... You know, they use 'Bloke' like always when referring to the Phantom Kisser in the book, and that's not what you may call 'American'... And 'Mate'. And a lot of British verbs that are not really used that much in the US... But I'm coping, so you won't hear me complaining :D. But I apologize once again if you see some British things here and there, it's difficult, so bear with me :D. (You really wouldn't realize the difference if you're not in my situation right now :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist. Or the rights for Miranda's book. I do own one copy of the book, though, so I think that means I own a little part of her book xD. But no, all funny stuff aside: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_It started with a kiss_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

'Spontaneous meeting'.

I really am one of these women that can be categorized as 'Desperate Housewife', even if I'm not technically a housewife, because in order to be a one you must be a _wife_...

_"Ellen Adams, 42, has been reunited with a good Samaritan who rescued her car from a snowdrift on Valentine's Day, twenty years ago. A passing remark to a friend led to a blog to find the handsome stranger who had remained in her heart all that time. By chance, the man's sister, Janet Milson, 44, read about the campaign in her local paper and encouraged John Ireland to contact Ellen. When the pair met in August this year, a mutual attraction was obvious. They started to date and, last week, John proposed."_

I sighed. I really didn't like the fact that Van Pelt seemed to have more trust in my search than me.

I looked up, and startled when I saw Van Pelt looking at me expectantly.  
"And? Did you read the article?" she asked, and I nodded.  
She then started to ramble, and I, with my trained skills, blocked her out of my mind.  
Instead I looked at the bullpen, and saw two curious men – make that one – staring at Van Pelt being all cheery and busy in my office.

Without saying anything to Van Pelt, I got up and walked over to Cho and Rigsby. I've had it with it, I hadn't told them about my search yet and it was killing me because they had the right to know.

"Boss," Cho said. Rigsby just continued staring at Van Pelt.

"I need to tell you something," I started, and then informed them about everything. For some reason, they didn't seem surprised or confused by what I told them, more happy and even glad.

This gave me hope. My best friends seemed happy for me that I had found something to live for, even if it was for just a few weeks – two, to be precise. I had to hurry up.

-YulianaHenderson-

"So, how's the search for the Phantom Kisser going?" Rosalind asked when she heard me entering Brooke's living room.

It was pretty easy to hear whether it was me entering or somebody else: due to my short self, I wore high heels boots almost every day. I had to admit that it was less practical while catching bad guys, but it wasn't practical either having to look up to a six foot four Rigsby – while I, with my five foot four, looked like a dwarf next to him. Life wasn't fair.

I rolled my eyes, before looking at Brooke, who was frantically trying to put the lunch in place. She had called all of us this morning, saying she'd arranged a lunch so we could talk to each other again, since we should be on the same lines for Walter's party, yada, yada... I believe it was more a reason for showing off with her house again, but who knew?

I had told the rest about my quest as soon as I arrived at Brooke's home a few minutes earlier. Of course they had reacted sweet and warmly to it, but I hadn't expected different. Downside was, though, that Walter was delayed and I hadn't been able to tell him yet.

"I wish people would stop calling him that. Honestly, you, Van Pelt, Minelli... It makes him sound creepy, while he wasn't."

Rigsby looked up from his plate of food – I couldn't quite make out what it was, but if Rigsby was focusing on it, it just _had_ to be food – and smiled a warm smile.

"Well, we have to call him _something_. "Mystery guy" doesn't exactly have a ring to it."

"And that's why I already called him PK."

"PK? Teresa, this is becoming more and more like some stupid, cliché chick-flick, you know that, don't you?" Brooke asked, but not lifting her head to look at me. Honestly, it didn't matter how the food was presented, as long as it _was_ presented, but Brooke wanted everything to be perfect.

She lifted a plate and faked her eyes widening.

"Oh, the price is still on it! Silly me!" she shrieked. She lifted it higher for everyone to see, almost emphasizing it with a marker and smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. That's our Brooke.

"PK sounds good," Rosalind said, nodding her approval.

"Excellent, PK it is!" Rigsby exclaimed, and focused back on his food.

Walter chose that exact moment to walk into the room.

"Who's PK?"

"Nobody," Rigsby said too quickly, and I narrowed my eyes at him. When he looked at me, he cringed in guilt. "He's not some kind crush Lisbon has, don't worry man!"

Everybody rolled their eyes, and I lowered my head before looking at Walter. I had the most socially awkward friends ever.

"Lisbon is searching for a guy who kissed her," Cho deadpanned, and Walter stared at the man, before focusing his gaze at me again. I couldn't quite make out whether he was happy or angry.

"Oh? When?"

"Two Saturdays ago," Rosalind answered.

Walter stared at me, a hundred questions in his eyes.

"Right." Yeah, so my heart broke once again.

"It's so sweet," Van Pelt decided to interrupt. Clearly she was on a mission. "Even Minelli offered to help looking for the guy!"

"So this guy didn't leave a number?" Walter asked.

"Wow, have you even seen the time, guys? We have to be back at the HQ in half an hour," I said quickly, running over to the table and starting to pour orange juice in a glass. Everybody seemed to be quite amused by this, but I didn't really share that feeling. I was angry at myself for not considering how Walter might react to the news. But then again, it wasn't exactly normal to be kissed by some random dude straight after you told the love of your life about your feelings, now was it? This was probably – and understandably – an unwelcome revelation.

"Reese."

I jumped like mad and when I looked next to me, Walter was occupying the space beside me. Well, isn't that just great. "Hey."

"You're serious about finding this man, aren't you?"

I nodded. "I should've told you, though."

"You should have."

I swallowed and looked at the sandwich in front of me, which looked less appealing now. "I'm sorry, Walter."

Walter shrugged. "Don't be, Reese. Like you said, you're a grown woman and you have every right to do whatever you want. I just want you to be careful, okay? This guy might be an idiot."

"Right. Absolutely. Thanks." Reluctantly, I lifted the sandwich to my mouth and took a bite out of it. Predictably, it didn't hold much taste, but that might have had something to do with this conversation I was having.

Was that seriously the best I could say? I used to tell him everything; he was the man that knew basically everything about me. And now I had trouble with forming a reply to what seemed like sincere worry?

The tension between us was heavy and alien, and might as well have been a ten-foot-high brick wall for the separation it made me feel from him.

"Good." He regarded me for a moment and then, completely unexpectedly, leaned in for what was, quite possibly, the world's most awkward hug. Then, he focused back on his lunch.

If this wasn't going to kill me, nothing else was. I looked at Walter for a few more seconds, before turning to my plate too and swallowing the big lump in my throat away.

Brooke re-entered the room again, with two bottles of wine in her hands, and everybody sighed. Van Pelt chose to voice our thoughts:  
"It's _lunch_, Brooke. You don't drink wine at lunch-"

"I do. And anyways, it's not a big problem, this wasn't an expensive wine," she said, placing it on the table, and there was the brand again; this was a _very_ expensive wine. If this wasn't a typical Brooke Harper action...

Brooke raised one glass. "A toast! To our wonderful Teresa Lisbon. May all her dreams come true in the last two weeks of her being forty and may she not be arrested for stalking the poor man who kissed her!"

"That would just be weird, I'm a cop-"

"Don't ruin it, Teresa," Brooke said, and raised her glass higher. Everybody laughed and rose to their feet. "To Teresa!"

"Speech!" Rigsby exclaimed, and I shot him a look. Summer whistled, though, and I knew there was no point refusing. I got up.

"Thank you, you idiots. Well, seeing as I now have exactly two weeks of my forties left, I would just like to thank you all for being my great friends and colleagues, through almost three decades of my life, for some of you. And I know that for a few of you my quest might seem strange..." I couldn't help but notice that Walter skillfully avoided my eye at that point, "but I'd like to say that I value your support. Uhm, that's it, really," I said, and sat down.

"Wise words, Miss Lisbon!" Summer joked. I raised my hand.

"That's _Ms_ Lisbon, thank you," I corrected her, and Summer rolled her eyes.

Everybody clapped – I wasn't the person for speeches, so this was pretty great, if I could admit myself – and returned back to the lunch. There was a noticeable pressure amidst the CBI agents, seeing as we had to get back soon, but that couldn't ruin the great mood that was hanging in the group – even when I knew that there were two people not included in that mood.

As jokes flew over the table, along with a few pieces of sandwiches now and then, I couldn't help but look at Walter from time to time. He didn't look at me, and although his smile had returned, I knew what he was thinking. And it hurt to think that _I_ was the reason for that.

-YulianaHenderson-

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Harrigan," I said, and the woman in front of me started crying again. I sighed quietly, and looked at Rigsby for support. Yet Rigsby was distracted by the eldest daughter of Mrs. Harrigan, who was suggestively winking at the agent.

"Agent Rigsby," I snapped, and the man shook his head, pulled away from his stare.

"Yes, Boss?" he asked, and I sighed again.  
"Do you have more questions for Mrs. Harrigan?"

"No."

"Again, I'm sorry for your loss, Ma'am. If you need anything, feel free to call one of us," I said, and the woman nodded, fetching her handkerchief again and wiping away her tears.

"Will you find out who killed my husband, Agent Lisbon?"

I nodded.

"Tell him to go to hell," the eldest daughter, Sarah, said. I frowned at the girl, but waved it away. People did worse things while they were grieving.

As Rigsby and I exited the house, I immediately turned towards the man. He already had a guilty expression on his face.

"What are you, huh? Crazy?" I exclaimed, incredulously, and Rigsby lowered his head.  
"I'm sorry, Boss-"  
"Sorry is not going to cover this, Rigsby. You know it's unprofessional to flirt with grieving family members. What police academy did you to go to?"

"Oh, that has nothing to do with this."

I took in a deep breath, trying to get my calm back but knowing it was far gone. "Could you just be reasonable for once, and not act like some romantic-dehydrated teenager?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, and I sighed again, walking to my car, but letting Rigsby sit in the driver's seat. I wouldn't be able to drive anyways.

Sometimes I just wanted some irresponsible man to be in my team, but who wasn't a cop, just so I wouldn't have to feel ashamed of fellow agents. Like a pain-in-the-ass consultant or something – who could help me boost that crime-fighting number, because we've never caught so less criminals in one month. And to give my life some more fun from time to time, of course.

My phone rang and I picked it up – I was glad I'd led Rigsby drive.  
"Lisbon."  
"Hey, Teresa. Could you come over to my boat after work? Ellie and I might have a breakthrough," I heard Minelli saying.

I froze. "What kind of breakthrough?"

"You'll find out when you get here, Teresa."  
"Fine, I'll see you at seven," I said, and hung up.

-YulianaHenderson-

"What happened?" I asked, as I sat down on the small couch in 'The Escape'. The air-conditioning was on again, and I welcomed the cool air to calm down my overheating brain.

Minelli and Ellie exchanged Cheshire Cat grins and faced me like two overexcited toddlers. "I had a call from a friend of mine I used to work with before you came to the CBI. It's been fifteen years since I've last seen him, can you believe it?"

"For heaven's sake, get to the good stuff, Minelli!"

"I'm sorry, my love. You know me – getting carried away and all. Anyway," he said, and looked at me, and I saw his eyes twinkling with glee, "Barry is now working as a security guard and you'll never guess where-"

"He controls the CCTV camera in the shopping streets in the center of town!" Ellie cut in.

_Now_ I was on the edge of my seat – for as much that was possible while still being rather polite. "Interesting..."

My heart had begun beating like a group of Irish dancers doing the Riverdance on fast-forward – and they all had my length.

"So he's had a word with his boss, who, it turns out, is a bit of a romance-addict himself," Minelli continued, and I did not miss the little eyebrow wriggling which made me chuckle slightly. "They have the videos and they can give it to you so your people can go through everything!"

This hadn't crossed my mind once. And the fact that it did cross Minelli's mind made me want to kiss him. "They can do that?"  
Minelli frowned, but it wasn't a true frown. "Of course. How long have you been an officer of the law now, Teresa?"

I rolled my eyes. "I mean, there's no good reason to obtain these videos so the fact that I'm law enforcement has nothing to do with it. We don't always get everything we want."

"But in this case, we do, Teresa. So, do you want that footage or-"

"Yes!"

Minelli laughed. "Well somebody is eager to go through it. You wasn't so happy to do these tasks when you worked for me."

I once again just rolled my eyes.

"Of course we can't post the footage on YouTube or something..."

"Oh, stop it Minelli! This is good news and you're turning it into bad news already!" Ellie shrieked, while slapping his arm. I smiled.

"So, when will we know?" I asked.

"They have to cut the video to the right time, but when they're done, I think Barry will pong it to me."

"Ping," Ellie corrected, on which Minelli waved with his hand. I chuckled at the scene.

So here I was, coming closer and closer to being in PK's arms again. My heart involuntarily warmed and a smile crept up on my face. Minelli and Ellie just looked at me with the same warm smile, knowing what I was thinking.

This was going to work.

-YulianaHenderson-

A knock on the door of my office made me jerk my head up. I had fallen asleep in my office, head glued to the papers on my desk.

Rigsby was standing in the doorway, looking rather guilty that he had woke me up, but I just motioned for him to continue.

"Van Pelt checked Ted's phone records – his eldest daughter Sarah is the last one to have called him. Should we question her?"

I wiped at my eyes a bit, blinking to get rid of the blur that had formed, and then nodded. "Bring her in."

Rigsby was about to leave my office, but something pulled him back into the room. I frowned.  
"Uhm... I'm sorry, Boss, for what happened yesterday. It shouldn't have happened. Should I... Should I let somebody else to the interrogation with Sarah?"

I closed my eyes. And this was exactly why I had doubted whether my search was ever going to work. How was I supposed to know if I could trust Rigsby not to pursue that woman while she officially still wasn't cleared as a suspect, and he had a record of breaking rules for love?

"You can get Van Pelt if you don't trust yourself, but I think you're able to do it, Rigsby. And I'm sorry I screamed at you like that, I'm a bit edgy these days."

Rigsby nodded, and I could see he was doubting to go or add something else.

"I like the new Lisbon I'm seeing," he said, suddenly, and I startled a bit.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, ever since you started your search, you've been different. Confident, positive – we've all seen it. Don't look at me like that, please, I'm trying to voice my thoughts here."

I smiled faintly. I admired the effort Rigsby was putting in doing that, but I wasn't sure how to react to this compliment.

"Thanks, I guess. But I'm not sure if I'm any different."

"Well, you are. And you _must_ be since Cho's noticed too. Normally, if it doesn't look entirely grumpy, he has no interest at all."

And then suddenly, a question slammed into my head and I couldn't stop the words leaving my mouth. "And Walter?"

"I'll bring in Sarah now, okay?" Rigsby asked, changing subjects. I opened my mouth to say something, but he had already left off for the bullpen.

Stunned, I stared in the direction he had went. What did Walter think?

* * *

**A/N: Yes, there ****_is_**** a difference between 'Miss' and 'Ms'. It wasn't something I knew either, but my teacher said it had something to do with the feminists and not comprehending why men didn't have to tell their marital status while women had to, and then changed the Miss into Ms, meaning 'woman, but apart from that, none of your business', or something along those lines. It's not on Wikipedia, though, so I hope it's really true what I'm saying here right now :D. But I just thought that if it was true, it would fit Lisbon because she would definitely feel awkward if people talked about her private life, yada yada...**

**And I admit that Sarah was ****_not_**** IC at all, but I can have fun with some characters, can't I? And I'm not really planning on bringing the two together - not for long, anyways. After all, I'm still a Rigspelt shipper (apart from my clear obsession for Jisbon, that is), so I wasn't exactly happy when Rigsby got a relationship with Sarah in the show. Oh well.**

**I was wandering so badly with writing this chapter. In the book, Romily makes a blog and tells about her search, but Lisbon is not really the blog type... So I tried to move this story into different directions, but none of them were really realistic... So I decided to be ****_really_**** close with the book again and now a lot of scenes from the book are copied into this chapter again, just like what happened in some parts of earlier chapters. So, yeah, don't hate me :D.**

**Anyways, REVIEW please! It's really appreciated! **


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Yeah, a new chapter! It's been a while... I know. But, you know, it's difficult to write this story, like I already said...**

**Anyways, I won't bother you more, so I'm just going to stop with this Author's Note :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I won't ever own The Mentalist. Or 'It started with a kiss'.**

* * *

**_It started with a kiss_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

"So Minelli is playing the bad-ass cop again, huh?" Van Pelt asked, sipping at her latte. I rolled my eyes.  
"No, he only tries to help me-"

"But you're a bad-ass cop, so-"

"I'm not a bad-ass cop."

"Lisbon, please," Van Pelt said, tilting her head and looking intently at me. I couldn't help the chuckle escaping my mouth.  
"Okay, maybe I am bad-ass."

"You are. When does he have the file ready? I can't wait to go through it," Van Pelt, putting her cup down and clapping in her hands, reminding me once again of an overexcited girl. I shook my head.  
"You're not going through these files. We have a murder to solve," I said, and Van Pelt sighed.  
"Spoilsport."

"There is still time, I still have two weeks left."

"Yes, there are. But there's also time to conclude that it was a lovely, romantic notion that just won't stand up to the test of time. I love that you were so excited about it, but it's time to give up, Lisbon. I never would have expected you to be so determined, but at the end of the day, it's just a memory. And we need these nice memories for the days when we think nobody wants us. Not to chase after." Van Pelt leaned over to squeeze my hand gently. "And I really don't want to be the one to say it, because, you know, I really care about you and you're my best friend and I don't you to be hurt."

I sighed, and pulled my hand away from Van Pelt's. "I know, Grace. But it's just a month out of my life. What's a month? And I wouldn't have expected myself to be so determined about it either, but that's a good thing, isn't it? It shows that I can set my mind to something and see it through."

Van Pelt looked at me, observing what kind of feelings I was going through, and I saw she was suppressing a smile. "You really thought this through, huh?"

I nodded, smiling. "This is really important to me. At least if Walter doesn't want me at the end, I have someone to look for who _does_ want me."

Van Pelt smiled, and shook her head. "Then we need a different approach. I'll think of something, just trust me."

Now why didn't I feel at all reassured by that statement?

-YulianaHenderson-

Van Pelt isn't exactly one for the honorary mention in the year book. If she does something, she wants the full reward and she won't stop before she gets what she deserves.

The Malloy pub was packed when Van Pelt and I walked inside. There was a distinctive smell of beer hanging in the air, and that was exactly the reason I hated going here. It reminds me of my dad.

"Remind me what we're doing here again?" I asked Van Pelt, as she ducked and moved around the pub with such grace that I understood why her name was Grace. She quickly sat down at a small table by a slot machine in one corner of the tiny room.

"We're _here_ because it can just be possible that PK might be as well."

I stared at Van Pelt.

"Come again?"

"If he's local, he most likely also _has_ a local – a pub, I mean. This could be it."

I rolled my eyes. "This is not the only pub in Sacramento-"

"Now don't ruin it, Lisbon."

I laughed at her seriousness. She could really be serious, if she wanted to. "It could be, or any other pub across the city. So, what do you suggest, Love Doctor? We visit all them? Because then we'll never catch Kelly's murderer and we might end up alcoholics in the end."

"In that case, we can meet him at an AA meeting, and all of this will be worth it after all."

I rolled my eyes, and looked around the pub. "Well, I don't think he is here."

"And you didn't think he'd be at the manor while preparing for Walter's party, but he was there, wasn't he? Now, I'm going to get us some drinks, so you just wait here, okay?"

I smiled as she headed to the bar. I knew that the genuine chance of happening what Van Pelt had just offered was unbelievably small. But I couldn't help but appreciate that Van Pelt let me see the possibilities. It touched me once again that she had such a belief in it – even though her major leap between 'it's stupid and impossible' and 'the possibility, Lisbon!' was too big for my short legs.

The door opened and in walked Walter and Summer. I wanted to hide behind innocent people, but of course they spotted me straight away – Summer had the eyes of a hawk. Walter's face resembled the emotion 'surprise', while Summer's face was an obvious resemblance of 'delight'. She practically beamed and jumped up and down at the sight of me.

"If I knew you were going to be here tonight, I would've brought my camera," Summer said, subtly pointing out the fact I almost never came here.

"Well, I didn't either. Van Pelt thought it was a good idea."

Summer frowned, clearly confused. "Why?"

I smiled, and looked at the table briefly before focusing on Summer.

"We're here on official quest business."

Walter was looking around the pub, clearly finding a way to get away from me. Summer raised an eyebrow.

"Van Pelt just thought-"

"Aha! I knew you were spying on us!" Van Pelt exclaimed from behind me, causing all three of us to startle. Van Pelt had two glasses in her hands, one JD shot for her and a Coke for me, and her smile matched the twinkle in her eyes. She put the glasses on the table and sat down beside me. Summer clapped in her hands and joined us. She picked up Van Pelt's glass and drank it all in one go. Van Pelt gasped.

"You go get me a new one!" Van Pelt exclaimed. Summer put down the glass, and flashed Van Pelt her brightest smile.

"I owe you one anyways," she said, and looked at Walter. "We just wanted to celebrate nothing, didn't we, Waltie?"

Walter muttered something unintelligible, and avoided any kind of contact with me.

Van Pelt and Summer looked at each other and I stared resolutely at my drink.

Summer jumped up and hooked her arm in Walter's. "Well, we had a lot of plans for tonight, so we'll love you and leave you, okay?"

"Have a good night," I offered.

Thankfully, Walter lifted his eyes and they crossed mine. I felt a short pang of relief when he said something, for the first time since awkwardly bumping into me, "You too."

And then they were gone, Summer pulling Walter into the crowd of the pub. Van Pelt looked at me, just as confused as I was.  
"I wonder what his problem is," she said, and stared at her empty glass, dumbfounded.

"You're not the only one," I muttered.

Van Pelt straightened her back and nudged me in my shoulder.

"Forget him, Lisbon. He needs to grow a pair. And anyways, you'll show him how amazing you are when you finally find PK. You'll get a happily ever after and he's stuck with his egoistic self."

I smiled. But as the night wore on, ultimately proving that this was a waste of precious time, at least for me (Van Pelt managed to get the phone number of the rather cute barman), my thoughts kept returning to Walter's expression. I had hoped that things between us were settling down a bit, but tonight made me recall the awful argument at Van Pelt's thirtieth birthday dinner. I felt a rush of nausea and swallowed it away with a simply sip of my Coke. It would be alright eventually, I would find PK in the end.

When I dove into my bed that night, I heard my phone buzzing on my night table and picked it up.

_Hope the search went well. Sorry for being a complete moron. I'll see you tomorrow. xW_

Again, there was the rush of relief, but I also suddenly forgot all about tonight. It was nothing, I was sure.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Search still going well?" Brooke asked me as she sat down beside me on the leather draped couch in a faraway corner of Harry's. Rosalind had her hands placed on Brooke's shoulder and searched for the couch too, sitting down and then playing 'invisible piano' again.

I shrugged. "If Van Pelt has her way we'll be spending the rest of the month visiting local pubs in order to find him."

Brooke's black-brown eyes sparkled. "Yeah, I heard about that. Summer and Walter were completely full of it when I met them this morning."

I frowned. "Oh? What did they say?"

"Well, they told me they'd found you at Malloy's yesterday, all on your own. Turned out you weren't alone, but you were at that time. Walter actually thought that you'd tracked down PK and were on your first date with him. I don't really think he was excited about it at first, but then when he saw Van Pelt and of course didn't admit his feelings afterwards, the pussy. Apparently, Summer had been interrogating him on it for the entire night, and it was still going on this morning."

Van Pelt, Brooke and I turned our heads towards Walter, who was joking with Rigsby about stupid things, as it seemed. I lowered my voice.

"I don't know why thinks that. Doesn't he know that my search is going terrible?"

Brooke shook her head. "If you don't tell him, he'll never know, I'm afraid."

"He knows about my search-"

"But he doesn't know about your progress, Teresa," Brooke interrupted me.

"Don't worry about what Walter thinks, Reese," Rosalind said. "You go for it with this quest."

Brooke suddenly looked up, away from my eyes, and looked at the space behind me. I frowned and turned around, and there was _she_ standing; Sarah, the daughter of the widow I had interrogated a few days earlier. I immediately looked at Rigsby, but he seemed to be under some sort of spell, looking at the girl.

He jumped up and ran towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He then moved to his chair and made her sit down next to him. Everybody was happy to see Sarah – she didn't exactly have an evil soul, she was the kind of woman people would love in seconds.

I saw from the corner of my eyes that Van Pelt was swallowing, and she looked at me. I couldn't exactly read what she was thinking, but I did know that it was not positive. Van Pelt knew that she and Rigsby had broken up a long while ago, but I could imagine that it did hurt.

Rigsby referred to Sarah as 'a little something I picked up with my groceries', and despite it sounding very inhumane, it never seemed to lose its magic for the two of them. Walter and Summer didn't like to hear it for the umpteenth time.

"I swear to God, Reese, if he uses that line again when I'm driving him to Brooke's house, I'm going to push him out of the car," Walter grumbled once we were alone after dinner, and everybody had left.

"Give him a break. He's happy now, isn't he? Doesn't he deserve to be happy after what happened with him and Van Pelt?"

Walter sighed, got up and straightened his suit. "I guess so. He's such an idiot though for dating possible suspects. I know that's kinda sensitive area for you because he broke the rules."

I rolled my eyes. "I seem to be the only one playing by the rules."

Walter grinned, and I felt a bit dizzy because of his beautiful smile. "Boring goody two shoes."

I laughed. "I do bad things, sometimes!"

"Like what? Staying the canteen for a minute too long?" Walter teased, and I slapped his arm. I couldn't even begin to describe how relieved I felt that Walter was finally teasing me again. It was a step forward, even if it most likely would turn out to be a baby-step anyway. Babies eventually walk, so that gave me a bit of hope.

Walter lifted his glass of champagne – there was no occasion where Walter Mashburn would _not_ drink champagne – and took a sip. He then put it down again and faced me. I knew the conversation was going to change and I wasn't sure I was ready for it just yet. I was just appreciating the teasing he'd done, couldn't he just stay in that mood for a little bit longer?

"Look, Reese, I'm sorry for how I behaved yesterday. I just didn't expect you to be there. To be honest with you, I thought you were on a date. Can you see why I was a bit quiet?"

No, actually, I couldn't. Why wouldn't he be bothered by me going on a date if he didn't have the slightest interest in my search for PK? And anyways, any right Walter had to comment on what I did had surely been surrendered when he passed up the opportunity for us to be together.

But his sincerity was clear in his eyes – maybe _he_ knew what he meant with his logic – and that made me swallow all my objections.

"Thanks for saying that. I appreciate it."

That seemed to be enough for Walter and I watched him relax into his chair again, already lifting his glass of champagne.

"I don't think you're going to find him in Malloy's, though," he added.

"No? Well, Van Pelt did – actually, I don't think I've seen her being so sure about something before. But she got the barman's number, so maybe her judgment was clouded. Anyway, it's the thought that counts. She's determined to help me find him."  
Despite Walter obviously trying to cover it up, I could hear the small groan he produced. "You still think it's possible?"

"Of course. I saw him at the mansion when we were preparing for your party."

"Fair enough."

Not wanting to make this even more awkward than it already was, I decided to excuse myself and walked to the restroom for a few minutes.

When I got back, Walter was thankfully still sitting there. When I sat down beside him, our conversation changed again, and I felt relieved for the thousandth time that day. The old magic between us seemed to be back: the jokes that sparked off each other's comments, creating layer upon layer of wit. When it was like this, it almost was as if that dreadful Saturday had never happened.

Almost...

-YulianaHenderson-

I can't remember much of my walk to 'The Escape', for I was definitely lost in thoughts. I've walked that road so many times that I can walk it with my eyes closed. I can walk there on auto-pilot, definitely.

When the narrow boat came into sight, I shivered as my stomach somersaulted for the umpteenth time that day, knowing that that moment I was both dreading and anticipating was approaching me in fast-forward.

As I knocked on the door of 'The Escape', but got no reply, I opened the door myself and immediately chuckled when I saw identikit fixed grins smiling at me. If there would be an award for 'Most Ineffective Attempt at Nonchalance', Minelli and Ellie would most definitely be the guests of honor at Elton John's winners' after party.

"Cup of coffee?" Ellie asked, and I could clearly hear that inside, she was fighting a battle against the utter excitement this whole situation could entail.

I tried to answer as calmly as I could. "Yes please. Just what I need. Everything alright with you, Virgil?"

Minelli was even worse. In all these years I've worked for him, I've never ever seen him so nervous. He was fidgeting like a coiled spring about to unravel. "I'm... I'm fine, Teresa, just a little peachy."

"You're not the best with patience, are you?" I laughed, as Minelli and Ellie rushed over to the table I had only just sat down at and pushed a brown, A4 envelope towards me.

Ellie immediately sat down in front of me, and I could see my cup of coffee standing on the kitchen counter, completely forgotten. "Are you ready?"

"I guess," I said. When I was holding the envelope in my hands, I noticed they were shaking. I took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm down my ragging breath but soon finding out that wasn't possible. I just had to finish this as fast as possible, like a band-aid. The quicker you pull it off, the less it hurts.

_Just PLEASE let this be him._

I turned to envelope over to break its seal.

Minelli wrapped a nervous arm around Ellie. There was so much love and hope hanging in the air that I almost spilled my tears then and there.

My fingers were so clumsy with impatience, and I almost dropped the envelope several times in my task. I had finally broken its seal and pulled the picture out of it, its white reverse appearing first.

_Here goes..._

I turned it around, and almost dropped it.

I was met with the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen, and the nervous tears I had been suppressing began to run over my cheeks.  
When I looked up at Minelli and Ellie, a big smile crept on my face. They immediately mirrored it, only ten times worse.

"It's him."

* * *

**A/N: I just had the strangest feeling ever: when I was writing the last part of this chapter, I felt nervous myself. I'm not sure ****_why_****, exactly. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I can watch the new episode tomorrow morning? It's a classic 'and we're back to normal' episode, I guess, if the promo is any indication. I don't know if I'm ready for that now.**

**I kinda changed the ending. In the book, it's stretched and stretched and it just makes you feel so frustrated. In the book, Romily gets a picture with only herself on it, so her hopes are crushed. But since Lisbon was a bit unsure about her mission, I thought I'd just give her some more hope :D.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: I'm sleep deprived again. Thank you very much. I went to bed yesterday at 2 am, woke up this morning at 9 am, and now, it's almost 1 am (the next day, fyi) and I still haven't slept and my English just sucks now which makes me wonder why I even bothered with trying to finish this chapter today... I mean, I literally spent my entire Sunday in finishing this chapter, starting even since I hadn't started it yet, even putting off dinner for at least 30 minutes... Are you happy now? I hope so :D.**

**So, since I'm sleep deprived, you won't blame me for any typos, right? And, as you might know, I'm not a Native so you should already appreciate the fact that I'm writing a story in English, at 1 in the morning. Not many non-Natives would do that.**

**Oh, and thanks so FUCKING much for the feedback on last chapter! I love you all, I'm gonna marry you. Will you marry me? *pulls out ring***

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Nope. Boo-hoo... *pout* Though some people on the Jisbon Forever page on Facebook (*all hail*) suspect me of being Bruno Heller. Why, thank you for the compliment, but I'm not pure evil. Were I Bruno, I would've given you Jisbon. So, no, nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_It started with a kiss_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

"Wow..." Van Pelt breathed for the umpteenth time as she looked at the picture I had given him. "Wow..."

"Yeah, I get it, you think he's pretty-"

"Pretty? This man is a _god_! He's beautiful! I now know for sure that God is a woman."

I frowned. Van Pelt had this strange logic that only made sense to her. "What do you mean?"

"Why would a man create such a hottie? I completely understand why you're looking for him now, Lisbon. Go for it. You can always give him to me if you're not interested anymore."

I rolled my eyes. Van Pelt won't let the grass grow underneath her feet, and if she wants something, she'll go for it, all the way. Only exception there being Rigsby.

After almost seven years, I still don't understand these two.

Van Pelt looked at the picture, then her eyes shot up, briefly meeting mine and then she stared into nowhere. As I had already said, Van Pelt's brain operates at a zillion miles an hour, all day, _every_ day. That's probably one of the reasons she was a damn fine agent, but it was also quite helpful in more private moments, like these.

"You need..." Van Pelt murmured, then got up and began frantically searching for something. I just smiled and sat back, looking at the little scene. No matter how organized this woman was at work, her apartment was quite a mess.

She apparently found what she was looking for and ran back to me.

She pushed something into my hands, and I shook my head, smiling, and looked at it.

"I got this a few weeks ago, but I haven't been able to use it yet. It's a facial recognition scanner, Wainwright said it could be of use. I've wanted to use it for a while now," Van Pelt said, her by now characteristic unadulterated smile on. She clearly couldn't wait to use it, and that made me chuckle despite myself.

"You really want to use it, don't you?" I asked, smiling. Van Pelt laughed.  
"How did you figure that one out?" she chuckled, and nodded. "If this photo is any indication, he's the new Ambassador of Elegance for Longines and I want to have a shot at kissing him before he is famous... I mean, _you_ can have a shot at that, of course," Van Pelt said, looking at her lap. I smiled.

"Are you sure that it can work?" I asked. I really didn't dare to hope. I knew that hoping made me weak and if it didn't work out the way we wanted it to work out, I was going to be devastated.

Van Pelt thought for a few moments, looking at the picture. "It is not a very clear picture, and I don't know if his face is in the databank. I'd have to try. But don't fret!"

"Going British there?"

"Oh, shut it," Van Pelt said, and looked at the picture again. "Yeah, I'm going to try. I can't promise things, since it's just _trying_. But count on me, I'm gonna _try_ to find him for you!"

-YulianaHenderson-

As Van Pelt ran PK's face through the scanner, the nerves were tearing me apart. And that fact was not helped by Walter Mashburn showing up at the CBI.

"Waltie! What are you doing here?" Van Pelt screamed. I growled quietly. She had to focus on finding my dream man instead of chatting with my former dream man, while no one knew why he was there in the first place.

Eventually, my curiosity won again, and I walked over to the rest in the bullpen. I skillfully avoided Walter's eyes.

"Hey," I said, and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Walter smile a small smile. Which made me smile as well, but mine wasn't small – I looked like a loon.

There was a short – and somewhat awkward – silence, before Walter continued.

"So I came here to tell you the colors we're gonna be using at my party," Walter said, and Van Pelt made a tiny shrieking sound, and the boys grunted. Colors did not apply for suits, so this was a waste of time for them.

Walter turned to me and Van Pelt, and smiled.

"Originally, I thought black was better, because that's 'professional', but I know how all you ladies hate the color black... so you can pick whatever color you want for a dress, as long as it's a long cocktail dress," Walter explained. Van Pelt gasped, and clapped in her hands.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, but noticed everybody was rolling their eyes and reclaimed her calm again.

"I mean: we definitely have to shop then," she said, calmer and more serious this time, and everybody laughed.

"I'm glad you're so excited about this, Gracie," Walter smiled, and turned to the boys. "Black tie for you, guys."

Rigsby sighed. "Why don't we get to shop for new suits?"

Everybody looked at him, eyes wide. Rigsby immediately realized his mistake. He lowered his head and sat down at his desk.

"Why did you come now to tell us?" I asked. Walter turned to me again, and I suddenly saw that teasing flicker in his eyes that I really hadn't seen all that much in the past few days.

"What, you missed me already, Reese? We saw each other yesterday," Walter joked. I blushed, and shook my head.

"No, no... We're just busy with solving a murder, that's all."

Walter smiled. "I'm sure it was the husband who did it – it's always the husband."

My smile mimicked his. "Ah, so now you've been through four years of police academy and all of a sudden got years of work experience?"

"Perhaps. You never know, Reese. I've got a lot of money, I'm sure I can bribe Luther into hiring me as your consultant. After being friends with cops for twenty years, I think I can say I know as much as you do."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Whatever."

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"It means get out of here or I'll kick you out," I said, and Walter threw up his hands.  
"I get the hint, Reese. I'm out of here. Oh, one last thing: you don't have to buy over-expensive dresses. You're beautiful either way," he said, looking at both me and Van Pelt, and Van Pelt rolled her eyes.

"Disgustingly polite, like always," Van Pelt said, and Walter winked at her.

"And anyways, if the bigwigs at my party have a functioning brain, they will undress you with their eyes, so a dress will be unnecessary-"

"That's it, bye Walter!" I interrupted, and pushed Walter into the direction of the elevators. I heard the team behind me laughing, but I could only blush. It had been a while since Walter said something about me being beautiful, and honestly, it felt weird with this thing still hanging above us. I just blamed the unsolved business still.

I pressed on the button next to the elevator, and turned to Walter.  
"What, you don't like me complimenting on your looks?" Walter asked, innocently. I just looked at him, as if saying 'Are you freaking kidding me?', and Walter sighed.  
"Sorry, Reese. I don't suppose the rest know about, you know, _us_?"

And there was the thundercloud, ruining my good mood Walter's compliments had given me. I shook my head.  
"Well, then I don't want to give them the feeling that there is something wrong between us – even if there is."

"We already gave them that feeling, Walter. I think the entire group suspects that something happened between us."

Walter sighed, and was about to say something else when a shrill ring indicated that the elevator had arrived. He sighed again.

He then suddenly leaned in and placed a brief kiss on my cheek. I immediately felt my cheeks growing red.

"Don't worry, Reese. We'll find something to solve all this," he said, and stepped into the elevator. Even before the doors closed I was on my way back to my office. I could sense the confused glances of all three of them, but waved it off and stormed into my office.

That party was going to be my downfall – because, whatever happened, it was not going to be according to my will.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Boss! Boss boss boss!" Van Pelt exclaimed while she ran into the direction of my office. She was greeted by some irritated as well as confused looks of people passing by, but she had a mission.

She ran into my office and threw something on my desk.

"Neil Bohon," she stated, and I frowned. I looked at the file she'd thrown on my desk.

"I'm not sure if it's a hundred percent match, but it's certainly close, right? I mean, I compared the two pictures and I must say that they look very much alike. I don't know where the Jane came from that you heard that day, but people come up with the strangest nicknames these days and-"

"Okay, Van Pelt," I interrupted, and Van Pelt startled. Then, she remembered for what she was here, and touched the file on my desk with only her index finger.

"Neil Bohon," she said again. "Phone number and home address are in the file as well."

I looked at the file, and then opened it, studying the picture. I shook my head.  
"I don't think that's him," I said. My heart was beating like the Duracell Bunny at the rave and my palms were damp.

"How do you know? You were in a slight shock when you met him, so who says that the picture you've got in your mind is an accurate one. You can at least try, right?"

"But _Neil_?"

"What's wrong with Neil? I think it's a pretty name."

"There's nothing wrong with the name Neil in general. It's just... PK didn't come across as being a 'Neil', that's all."

Van Pelt's eyes widened. "Teresa Lisbon, I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a _name racist_!" Van Pelt exclaimed, earning yet again a few glances from the hall-way.

"I'm not," I said, lowering my voice, but I knew I couldn't lower Van Pelt's voice. "I'm just trying to get used to the fact that my handsome stranger might be called Neil."

Van Pelt sighed, walked over to my desk and sat down in one of the chairs opposite me. "Well, what name were you expecting then?"

And that was an interesting question. I had thought about that one as well for a while now. I could picture a full image of him, could even imagine him standing next to me in my kitchen – which was a _very_ intimate picture for me – but I could never think of a name. That made me crave even more for his real name, and I once again kicked myself internally that I didn't ask for his name.

"Uh... Matt, maybe. Brain. Or Christian."

Van Pelt was silent for a while, and then, her eyes were sparkling dangerously. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

"I know. But I need a little more time before I decide to call and meet him."

"Too late. I sent him an e-mail as soon as I found the match," Van Pelt said, matter-of-factly.

"Come again?"

Van Pelt shifted, clearly really full of herself at such a victory. "I knew that if I left it up to you, it would never happen. You're too predictable, Lisbon. So, you're meeting _Neil_, tomorrow evening, in the café overlooking Heart's Clothing Boutique in Midtown. The only thing you have to do is to decide what you're going to wear when you're meeting the man of your dreams."

I was robbed of my usual arsenal of witticisms, I nodded blankly.  
When Van Pelt had her mind set on something, nothing short of a freak meteor strike will take her mind off that particular thing.

So it seemed I was meeting Neil tomorrow.

-YulianaHenderson-

It's funny how, even though you're so sleep deprived you can't even remember your own name when you're asked for it, your mind still forbids you to sleep. All the thoughts that hurtle through your brain prevent you from doing so.

And when I was on my way to the café Van Pelt told me about, these thoughts still didn't stop from assaulting my whole being. All night and day, alongside the usual 'Will he show up?', 'Will he like me?' and 'What will be talk about?' questions, other issues – such as my choice of clothes – joined in the onslaught of my consciousness.

While I strolled through the park, I saw Rosalind sitting on a bench. I shook my head – that woman had no life.

Apparently, she'd sensed me – which always scared me a bit, it was almost like she was a psychic, even though I didn't believe in them – because she screamed my name. In the Rosalind Harker way, of course.  
"Teresa," she said again, and I sighed. I was already running late for my appointment with Neil, I couldn't ruin that first impression by coming in too late.

"Hey, Rose," I said, and Rosalind smiled.

"Searching for PK, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Van Pelt ran the new picture of him through her new facial recognition scanner, and she thinks she got a match – she doesn't really get the hang of it yet, but we both compared the pictures and it looks like it's him."

Rosalind smiled. "And I'm assuming you're on your way to meet him now? That's okay, you don't have to talk to me."

I rolled my eyes. Rosalind could be quite... childish, sometimes.  
"Yeah, I'm going to meet him now."

"Well, have fun, Teresa. And if it's not him – don't be depressed. There is still time. You will find him. And if it's not him but you do like him, you can move on with him, can't you? It's a win-win situation."

I smiled. "Thanks, Rose."

"You're welcome. Have fun," she said, and I walked away. I smiled, and shook my head again. Rosalind had a strange way of filling up free time.

But I couldn't help but feel that Rosalind's pep talk had helped to support my self-confidence. I felt that the nerves wracking my body had left somewhat, but they were still there. It's just a _coffee_, not a marriage proposal!

Just as I was about to enter the café where I was bound to meet this Neil, I felt my phone buzzing. "Are you there already, Teresa?" Minelli asked, and his enthusiasm made me smile.

"I'm about three steps away, Virgil," I replied.

"Oh! Okay! I just wanted to tell you that Ellie and I are really happy for you. Ellie has been looking through cookie-magazines for the entire day now, so nervous she is, my Ellie. She even said she's going to try to make some of them!"

"Well, I guess I'll have to drop by and taste them then."

"Make sure you do. We're proper rooting for you, Teresa. You just have a fantastic time and make sure to let us know how it went when you're done, 'kay?"

Ending the call, I paused at the entrance of the café, straightened my blouse and, heart in mouth, walked in.

Despite the little chat I'd had with Rosalind, I knew I still had some minutes left, so I went to the counter and ordered a black coffee, just to loosen up a bit though I highly doubted that was possible.

I sat down and looked at a couple sitting at the other side of the room, staring intently into each other's eyes, obviously head over heels in love. As I watched them, I thought about the stranger, about _Neil_ – that name was going to take some getting used to, which was rare because most times, I couldn't care less about a name – and wondered how close he was to me right now. Was he nervous too?  
A polite cough summoned me from my reverie. Standing in front of me was a well-dressed man with blonde curls and blue eyes. _Blue_ eyes. I felt my heart plummet.

"Can I help you?"

"I very much hope so. I'm Neil. Neil Bohon. Can I sit down?"

The weight of crushing disappointment was breath stealing as I forced a smile at the random stranger who wasn't _my_ random stranger, mentally kicking myself for putting so much hope and emotion into this meeting. I could've known that he wasn't going to be PK, but still, the darkness taking over my heart was unstoppable.

"Grace van Pelt, right?"

I shook my head. "Teresa Lisbon. Grace is the person who emailed you, she works for me."

Neil smiled a appreciative smile. "So you're a boss?"

"Team leader, more."

"Cop?"

I nodded. The smile widened.

"I've been looking forward to this night for the entire day. When that Van Pelt person e-mailed me your picture, I..."

I didn't hear the rest of what Neil said. _Night_? As far as I knew, this was just a coffee. Either Neil was really getting ahead of himself, or else Van Pelt was guilty of gross misrepresentation on my behalf.

There was just one fact that made me feel relief: at least now I wouldn't risk ending up as one half of a couple that would have sounded more at home in the register of a home for retired theatre addicts. _Have you heard of Neil and Teresa? They are quite the most lovable couple amongst our senior residents._

"Can I just say, before we do anything else, that you're looking extremely beautiful?"

"Thank you."

And now I had a new definition of 'horrible moments'. "Look, there's clearly been some mistake here. You're not the stranger I met that Saturday."

From his nonchalant expression it was blatantly apparent that Neil had no intention of even trying to pretend he was. "I know I'm not. But we could still make this work."

_Oh god!_ I jumped up. "Well, thank you for meeting me. Have a nice life."

That sounded harsh, but it was how I felt. I walked away, and heard a chair being pushed backwards. That only caused me to walk faster.

"Teresa! Wait!" Neil called after me as I escaped the coffee shop. I started running, but I didn't cry. Neil wasn't worth it to cry over, he was just a selfish person.

When I was a considerable distance away from the café, and Neil was nowhere in sight, I got my phone out of my pocket. Just then, I heard footsteps and heavy panting behind me. When I turned, I was genuinely surprised to see Minelli and Ellie running towards me, faces flushed and bodies protesting at the effort.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked, panting just a little bit, but blame that on the job.

"Well," Minelli panted, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. From the very beginning, I knew Minelli was not in shape – not like a proper agent is supposed to be. But he was old – though, if you said that to him, he would perform a clean shot on you and nobody would ever find your body – so perhaps that had something to do with it as well. "You left the coffee shop so fast we had to run to keep up with you."

"Wait a minute – you were in there?"

"It was my idea, Teresa," Ellie confessed. "I was just a tiny bit concerned about you meeting a stranger all alone. We were just around the corner from your table. I'm sorry, dear."

Minelli chuckled, but it still sounded breathless. "We even had disguises."

Both lifted their hands and showed the two sunglasses.

The thought of my former boss and his wife, engaged in a covert surveillance operation, was too funny for words. I chuckled, and shook my head. The chuckling suddenly grew into laughing, and I saw that I startled some passing pedestrians. Soon enough, tears were streaming down my face, while Minelli and Ellie just stood by me, awkwardly, not knowing what to do or why I was even laughing so hard.

When it finally subsided, I was feeling exhausted but so much better.

"But you're not upset that it wasn't him?" Ellie asked, brushing my cheek. I shook my head.  
"No, not at all. I'm actually _glad_ it wasn't him. First, the stupid name, second he was so sleazy and suggestive that he made Charlie Sheen look like an angel."

"And you know what this means, don't you, Teresa?" Minelli asked. I shook my head, but then I understood and nodded.

"It means my PK is still out there."

Minelli and Ellie nodded.

"Have hope, Teresa dear, it's still possible. And anyways, it's not like there isn't a line in front of you already with handsome young men that want to have a shot at being with you."

Ellie chuckled, and placed a hand in the back of my neck. Her face grew serious all of a sudden, and as she spoke the next words, she adopted a Southern Texan accent. "And all the people said..."

I chuckled, and they pulled me in for a big group hug, "A-men!"

They then brought me back to their narrow boat.

Every day, my trust in a successful end of this quest grew. And now, with the consent of the people that loved me, how could the quest fail?

* * *

**A/N: Yep, definitely OOC, but fun. At least for me to write. And no, I don't know what Walter's problem is (actually, I do know, but you don't have to know that :P). And yes, I love Charlie Sheen, so I'm not trying to insult him now. **

**I actually watched an old scene of Jane and Mashburn, in which they walk on a beach and then Lisbon calls and Mashburn's all fangirl-ish in telling Jane 'tell Teresa I said hi!'. Ugh, Mashburn is a child, lol :D.**

**And I don't know if Van Pelt already has a facial recognition scanner or not. I'm an addict but not to the extent of me knowing all the software on their computers. **

**Anyways, let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you very much!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Sleep deprived - again. Fuck. I've got an exam tomorrow, I didn't even study for it because of this freaking story. You happy? Now I'm gonna fail a module. Ugh.**

**Sorry, when I'm lacking sleep, I get cranky and my language gets BAAAAD. Once again: Sorry :).**

**Anyways: Thanks for the feedback! I'd like to think that you were all too damn lazy to leave a review, and I won't let the slight lack of reviews get to me. See? I'm learning here! 8) And I know that you all want Lisbon to meet Jane (you're not the only one :D) and I can tell you one thing: I'm on page 320 on the book, and it has 366 pages. So my guess? Next chapter will be the last! **

**And sorry (my 'personal coach', a good friend of mine, says that I have to stop apologizing but I can't help it) for all of for this chapter. I know that you are ALL Jisbon shippers, and that the whole Mashburn/Lisbon thing is bugging you as much as it is bugging me. But I ****_had_**** to get Lisbon somewhat distracted from PK. Yep, dunno why.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

* * *

**_It started with a kiss_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

_Hi everyone. Sorry for the mass text. My party might be postponed, but I'm saying _might_ be. Will explain it at Brooke's. xW_

This gave me mixed feelings. If the party was really going to be postponed, me and Walter had more time to get our feelings straight, and it wouldn't be so quick after my fortieth birthday.

But that would also mean that I had to put off the official confrontation with Walter. And despite how many things I put off, this was something that I just _had_ to get over with. This was getting awkward, if it wasn't already, and I despise that.

My entire team and I went to Brooke's place after work, and we found the rest already sitting there. They all seemed quite interested in what big thing had happened for such a big party to be delayed. Walter wouldn't do that for just somebody, or something for that matter.

"What happened, Walter?" Summer asked as Walter exited the kitchen, and he sighed.

"Bigwig called me – his daughter has been in a car crash two days ago, and, understandably, he doesn't feel like partying at the moment."

"Is she okay?" Rosalind asked, and Walter shrugged.

"Define 'okay'. She's in a coma at the moment. Her husband demands that her father stays around, just in case something happens to her and she might not make it after all."

Everybody was shocked. Seems like I wasn't the only one who thought that Walter had just postponed the party because he couldn't handle the pressure or something.

I heard a few sighs, but of pure sympathy. This was understandable, and since Walter wanted all the big wheels to be there, he couldn't throw the party when one was missing.

Whatever we wanted: the party was only going to continue when that woman was out of her coma.

-YulianaHenderson-

Despite the initial disappointment of the change plans for Walter's party, we all still agreed on our monthly movie marathon. It was something that the ones that were already friends in High School came up with in our last year, and something we kept on doing. It was skipped sometimes, but we'd make sure to at least do it once in a year. And up until now, we'd done pretty well.

Except for the fact that when I entered Walter's mansion, I saw much to my dismay, that I appeared to be the only one there, Walter included.

_Oh great. More awkwardness. _

Walter smiled when he saw me. "Hey Reese! I'm glad you're here, I thought no one was going to come!"

He pulled me inside, and I was taken aback at his sudden enthusiasm. Had he changed his mind seemingly overnight? Couldn't be.

"Which movie this time?"  
"Ted," Walter said, and held up a DVD box of a movie I had never heard of. But then again, I was living in solitude concerning films.

Half-way through the movie, I decided that I should really stop living in my cave and come out of it once.  
And it really helped that Walter was laughing without reluctance. I smiled at his unadulterated glee. He even made cheeky comments at just the right moments. He was there, my old Walter, it just was going to take a long while until I got him back. I now knew I just had to have patience.

He suddenly patted my hand, and smiled. "I like this."  
"What? This movie?"  
"No, this – _us_. It's good."

I nodded. "It is."

Walter shifted and leant back into his expensive couch.

"You seem really different, Reese. Good different. Happy. Confident. That kind of stuff..." He paused, before he realized what he'd said. "Too sensitive?"  
"No – thanks. That means a lot. You know, I do feel different. It's been a bit of a crazy month, but I know I've made some really important decisions and learned a lot about myself. Wow, I sound like an X Factor contestant."  
"I, uh, would vote for you... but you're too good for that show."  
What the hell was he getting at? "Thanks. I guess."  
Walter was about to focus on the film again, but then sat up straight. "Thing is, I've been an idiot about, you know, _that_ Saturday. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I should have noticed you before... I mean, who you're becoming, not who you are in my head. I think what you're doing with this whole quest thing is brilliant. It's just not you – but that's perfectly fine, you needed it. You needed a change of attitude to become happy. And you deserve to be happy, Reese. I do mean that." He looked at the film, and swallowed. "That's all I wanted to say."

Wow. Out of all the things I thought I'd be discussing with Walter when I found we were the only ones for our movie marathon, this one wasn't even on the list. Of course I had noticed Walter's small change of opinion about my quest, I wasn't stupid, but I hadn't thought that he would actually _do_ something with it. Unsure of what to say, I pulled him in for a long bear hug. Walter immediately complied, and stroked my back.

And for the first time in what felt like years, I felt save in someone's arms.

Later that night, after finishing the third film, I realized it was too late to go home. It was still a one-hour-drive after all, and I was too tired to drive anyways.

And that's when having a millionaire as friend is really helpful.

"You don't mind me sleeping over here, do you?" I asked, as I collected the few bowls from the table and brought them to the kitchen. Walter shook his head.  
"No, by all means, go ahead. It's not like I want you to get in a car crash or something because you're too tired to pay attention. To be honest, I might join you."

His eyes grew wide as he realized what he'd just said. "I mean, the sleeping! Not the, uh, uh..."  
I chuckled. Great digging, Walter. Next stop Australia. "You're going red."  
Walter averted his eyes. "Am not."  
"Don't worry. I didn't take it as an invitation or something." The rush of amusement felt good, even though it was a mask hastily pinned over my own embarrassment. "Anyway, it's a single, so there's only room for me..."  
Walter's blush intensified, if that was even possible. "Reese! I can't believe you just said that!"  
"Oh, hush! We have to laugh about it – and, let's face it, I'm the only one who has the most right be upset about it."

"But you were only saying how you felt. That's nothing to reproach yourself for."

"I'm not reproaching myself for anything. I'm just trying to get back to what we were before I declared my undying love for you."

"Oh."  
"Yes, oh. So cut me some slack and let me joke about it. It was _my _mistake-"  
"What if it wasn't a mistake?"  
I glared at him. "It was."  
"But you seemed so sure about it-"  
"Okay, stop! Can't you take a joke anymore? This... it's not fair," I said, as I picked up my phone. "I thought you wanted to get back to what we were. And here I am, trying to do just that and now _you_ are restraining _me_ from doing so. I'm gonna call a cab, I'm leaving my car here so I can pick it up tomorrow."

Walter sighed, and as our eyes crossed, I suddenly saw a vulnerability in his eyes that I had never seen – as if one word from me would shatter him into a million pieces.  
"I'm sorry. I just need some sleep."

And with that, I left his house, and I realized I was once again running away from my problems.

-YulianaHenderson-

Three days before the big Mashburn party, and in the big mansion where it all was going to take place, Walter was almost hyperventilating, and he looked like a panicking homosexual wedding planner. Nothing went as he'd wanted it to. The decorators had canceled a few hours ago and Walter hadn't known what to do, so he'd called Brooke first. Who, of course, couldn't resist helping out a good friend. She'd then called all of us and a few other people who didn't have a life and asked them to come and help.

Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.  
"Okay, people, attention please!" she exclaimed, and the group turned to her. "The plan for today is as following: we will all decorate the hall, but careful, some things are fragile, so Rigsby, you get the ribbons that are very difficult to destroy, and Rosalind will play the piano so we won't get bored. The rest will set the tables. The cardboard boxes with plates, cutlery, etc. are against the wall. Let's get started, people!"

Everybody almost ran over to the boxes, opening them with a force that made Brooke wince.  
"Careful!" she exclaimed, before groaning and turning towards Walter again.  
"It's gonna be alright, trust me."

"That's supposed to reassure me?"

Brooke slapped his arm and turned to the tables to check if the tables were in the right place. Walter smiled despite his nerves, and walked over to me and Van Pelt, waiting for the rest of the people to get their stuff so that we wouldn't be crushed by their enthusiasm.

Van Pelt smiled at me, and left to help as well. I looked at Walter, who just grinned. Apparently, the disaster at our movie marathon was forgotten, and that took a while for me to sink in. I would've thought that Walter was going to ignore me again, and that all our attempts at being friends were thrown in the wind, but it seemed I was wrong. Walter never failed to surprise me.

"Thanks again for helping, kid," Walter said, his characteristic grin flashing away on his pretty face.

I rolled my eyes. "You're welcome."

I took in a deep breath and turned around. "I'd better do something useful now, I'm missing out on paperwork time now."

Walter laughed. "Always the fine agent, huh?"

"Of course. It comes with the job."

Walter nodded. "I know that."

Van Pelt came running up to me, a cord of little black lights in the form of what seemed like flowers around her neck.

"Would you look at this, Lisbon? This is beautiful!" she exclaimed, and I chuckled.

"And remind me how old you are, Grace-"

"If I'm childish because I love these lights, then I'm four years old," Van Pelt cut me off, and Walter chuckled behind me.

"Give them to me before you strangle yourself," I ordered, and Van Pelt pouted before handing the lights over to me.

But as soon as I tried to pin them to the ceiling and walls, I understood why Van Pelt had firstly chosen the task: I was way too small to reach them, even when standing on the top step of the ladder.

"Need help up there?" Walter asked, and I looked down, a small blush on my face. Damn my height.

"Sure," I said, and before I could step off the ladder, Walter climbed on it and I froze. This thing did not have enough space for both of us. But Walter proved that I was wrong in my judgment, and soon, he was standing on the step underneath the top step, and his body brushed mine. He took over the lights from me and reached out to pin them against the wall.

I blushed even more at the proximity of Walter's body, and averted my eyes to see Brooke and Summer staring at us. My face almost exploded with heat.

When Walter pulled back and looked at me, our faces were inches apart.

"Stop," I whispered, and Walter frowned.  
"You don't like these lights?"

"No, _this_," I replied, and motioned to our nearness. Walter swallowed.

"I... I'm sorry, Teresa," Walter murmured, and stepped away. It felt as if I could breathe again.

I then chose something that I _could_ do with my length, and I saw from the corner of my eyes that Walter was walking around the hall, inspecting what everybody was doing.

I was just helping with setting the tables when I noticed Walter was watching _me_. And not just watching – when he shook his head in exasperation for the fifth time, it was the last straw. While I didn't understand how he could be so touchy all of a sudden, I didn't like being ordered around and much less being criticized while I'm only trying to help.

"Maybe I should leave this to you, seeing as I'm obviously causing more problems by helping," I snapped, and almost slammed the black and white plates on the table before deciding that that was only going to make matters worse.

Walter's head jerked around, and everybody grew silent. "What?"

"I don't see the point of _me_ working my butt of for _your_ freaking party, while you're just standing there and are tutting and sighing at everything I do."

"I wasn't aware I wasn't."

"Like hell you weren't. Honestly, Walter, I don't know what's worse: you blowing hot and cold or you ignoring me completely."

Walter's eyes shot open and I saw that there was genuine anger in them – an emotion you rarely saw on Walter Mashburn. "That's rich coming from you."

"Pardon me?"  
"You heard."

I took big, determined steps towards Walter, snatching his wrist and pulling him with me onto the walk-way.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped, and Walter glared at me, before running a hand through his hair and taking in a deep breath.

"I don't get it, okay? I'm sorry, but I just don't get it."

Oh, if he wanted a fight, he could certainly get one. "Please, enlighten me Walter, because you're not making any-"

"I don't understand how you could put so much effort in finding one guy that you hardly know while the one you're looking for is right in front of you."

The world around me came to a halt – not that there was anything that moved. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? "Sorry?"

"This guy you think you're in love with doesn't exist. Only up here," he pointed to his temple. "You're asking him to be someone he isn't. He can't be what you want him to be because he doesn't know who you are. This isn't what you need, Teresa, and I know it." His voice softened. "Deep down, you _know_ who you need. I think you've known it all along."

I really had no idea what he was talking about. He had seemed to supporting at our movie marathon – then why did he disapprove it now?

"Don't you dare say that now, not after everything we've discussed. You have _no_ right-"  
"I have every right!" he shouted back. "Why are you still looking, Teresa? Why don't you admit how you feel?"  
"I _am_ saying how I feel! The difference is, Walter, the man I'm looking for sees me for who I am – and yes, it was only for a second, but in that time I saw all I needed to know. _That's_ why I'm still searching."

"But he doesn't deserve you like..." Walter's voice wandered, and I saw a bit of anger dissolving due to him not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Like _who_, Walter?"  
"Like _me_!"

I froze, but then found words again. "This is ridiculous! I gave the opportunity to be with me but you didn't want it-"

"Well, I do now!"

And there was the moment that all my own anger dripped away, leaving behind confusion. It couldn't be, right? He had so pointedly rejected me that Saturday, and the days after, so why had Walter suddenly changed his mind?

And what was I supposed to say? Did he think I would fall into his arms after such a rejection?

"I don't know what to say to that."

Walter's shoulders dropped. "Don't say anything now. Just think about it, okay? I know this is all a mess now, but after what happened on that ladder... I know you felt the same thing I did. I'm not asking you to already have a decision ready, but I want you to think about it. Will you think about it?"

I stared at him, awash with feelings I didn't know I would feel again around Walter. Walter nervously shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, and looked at the floor.

I nodded. "I will."

-YulianaHenderson-

Even though it had been my dad's pet saying, 'be careful what you wish for' was now all of a sudden eerily accurate.  
Of course, I had hoped that Walter would feel the same way about me when I told him almost a month ago. You don't spend three years secretly admiring a guy for him to reject you when you tell him the truth. I'd even had dreams that he would just accept me, and love me as I loved him.

But after being avoided, ignored, almost hated at times, by Walter, was there still enough of that 'love' left for a beautiful relationship?

And what about my feelings for PK? I couldn't just ditch that search, now could I? There were still three days left of the month I was dedicating to finding him, and now that the end of the tunnel came in sight, and the gleaming prize came closer and closer, I couldn't just give that up. I had waited for him, longing to see him and be in his arms again.

And anyways, PK hadn't needed convincing evidence to see the real me, to fall for me, he had already made up his mind when our eyes crossed for the first time. Walter, on the other hand, had needed a _month_ to find out about his feelings. And though it could be worse, he could've needed a whole freaking year, it still felt as though it was too late. PK had stolen my heart, where Walter had first. After all, I had given him enough time to make up his mind and tell me what he wanted. Walter couldn't demand that I forgot about PK because _he_ suddenly saw the true extent of his feelings.

But I still had to choose between them. Because while it seemed as though the decision was easy, I knew it was going to alter my future.

Whoever I chose, he had to be right one.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I've got no freaking idea who she's going to choose... No, I know it, no surprise there.**

**Sorry, btw, for any typos. Yes, I'm not a Native Speaker, and yes, I'm sleep deprived, and yes, I keep being distracted by my boring and annoying family, and yes, I'm fucking nervous for this night's episode, and yes, I should stop this. But I checked it once or twice, some parts more than others, but it can still be possible that there are typos, or sayings mixed up or whatever. Bear with me.**

**Leave a REVIEW, please! A review to me is like tea is to Jane: addicting and it makes me happy! See you all next week when I'm finishing this story! (I sincerely hope so, but I'm gonna stick to my promises for once, even if the chapter is gonna be GIGANTIC :D)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: I know, *shocking*, such a long chapter, omigod! Well, I already told you that I was going to finish this story with one final chapter, and that it could be GIGANTIC. You remember? Of course you do :).**

**I've never been so angry, by the way. Ugh. I hate the Dutch government. We just heard a few new laws that are gonna be introduced in the new government program, and it sucks mate, especially for students. Normally, the government would finance most of your education - so the travel costs, tuition fees and all... But they're gonna remove ALL of that, because they have to cut down on money because of the crisis... I mean, it costs me a freaking 1771 euros tuition fees PER YEAR, and then 20 euros PER DAY to travel by train (from the countryside where I'm living to Amsterdam, that's almost 1 hour so ****_expensive_****) and I'm not gonna be able to pay that all by myself. And my parents aren't that rich, so I'm massively screwed right now, if these plans are really going to be continued. I hope not, the entire country is angry at the government now (also because they want the Dutch education to be in the Top-5 of the entire world, and then they're gonna ****_take_**** freaking money out of it instead of investing more money in it). Ugh, I know that this is completely stupid to tell you but I've been frustrated for the entire day and yesterday as well. I mean, if this is really going to be continued I'm not gonna be able to go to College anymore. What then? Shall I become a freaking prostitute or something? But then again, I'd have to travel to Amsterdam for that as well, so that's not an option either. Ugh. Fuck my life.**

**I'm cutting the appreciation part and am just going to continue to the story, yes? :) Thanks, still :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, nor do I own 'It started with a kiss'. Everything belongs to their respectful owners - ****_if_**** I owned the book, though, I would've made a movie about it already. Freaking great story, I tell you that :).**

* * *

**_It started with a kiss_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

"Teresa, it's Brooke here. I need you to come to my house after work, okay? Bring the guys with you as well. It's about Walter's party. Yes, I know, he doesn't know what he wants, yada yada... Just make sure to come here, okay? I can't really elaborate on it, need to call a lot of people. Can I expect you here?"

"Yes, of course."  
"Great. See you then!"

I sighed, and walked into the bullpen. Two days before Walter's dinner and it still wasn't sure if it was really going to be the date he'd set. Though we'd decorated the hall and all, that was just precaution because if the bigwig decided he _could_ come, we couldn't decorate the hall in the time span of one day.

Walter wouldn't let loose though _who_ the bigwig was. It hurt to think he didn't tell me, but then again, he didn't tell Brooke either she was his surrogate 'wedding planner' – for a non-wedding.

This time, my team and me were the first ones to arrive at Brooke's house – why, I didn't know – and as I settled in the living room, and Walter entered the room, my heart skipped a beat.

"I have a bit of news," Walter said, grinning, and his eyes were twinkling. Whatever it was, it made him very happy. "I have a bit of news."

"You're getting married," Cho deadpanned, and Walter rolled his eyes, though I could see he was uncomfortable with that certain topic.

"Not unless you know something I don't, Cho-boy," Walter said. "The dinner isn't going to be at the end of this year – but tomorrow."

Everybody cheered, but I almost sank to the floor. So Walter's dinner was going to be on my fortieth birthday.

Walter's eyes crossed mine, and he pressed his mouth into a thin line, and nodded, then mouthed _Sorry Reese_.

He walked over to me and placed his arm on mine, and leant towards my ear. "I know it's your birthday tomorrow, and I'm so sorry. But maybe you'll the best birthday present ever, right?"

As he walked away, my legs almost became like Jell-O.

How was I supposed to make a choice between PK and Walter again?

"Well, we need to celebrate that, huh?" Van Pelt exclaimed, and already ran to the cupboards in the kitchen containing snacks. Rigsby tutted.

"I thought you were watching your weight for the dinner, Grace."

Everybody grew silent all of a sudden.

_Uh-oh_.

There are many things I have learned about my best friend since the day we met when I took her into my team, but the most crucial has been to recognize the warning signs when she's angry. Unfortunately for Wayne Rigsby, he had yet to acquire this skill – which surprised me, since they were lovers for a few months. But then again, maybe they were too much in love to be angry at each other. As he continued to mock her, the rest of the group sat down and waited for the inevitable consequences.

When Van Pelt turned towards Rigsby, her arms crossed against her chest, we all knew that this was the moment we'd all be waiting for. "Oh right, so you have the right to make sexist, offensive comments because _why_, exactly? Because you're such a comedian? Oh, wait, no we can't accuse you of that because you're _not_."

Rigsby made a nervous laugh, realizing his mistake now. "Whoa, Grace, can't you take a joke?"

Yep. Wayne Rigsby was _history_...

Van Pelt gasped, and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, I can take a joke, _Wayne_. I'm _looking_ at one!"

"Now hang on-"  
"I'm sick of your stupid attitude to _everything_ – just because you work at the CBI longer than I did doesn't give you the right to actually comment on that! Or are you going to comment on the fact that Lisbon is your superior as well? I stick my neck out to defend you, time and time again, and for what? So you can throw it back in my face because you think it makes you look like the big man to be mocking me?"

For the first time in the long years I've worked with Rigsby, I saw real anger flashed in his eyes. "And you're always calling the shots, aren't you? Makes you feel like you're worthy, doesn't it, to pick on the one weak link in the chain. You think you're so high and might, Miss Ice Maiden, but you're _not_."

"Okay. Outside. _Now!_"

We watched in shock as Van Pelt pulled the poor man into the corridor.

The group exchanged some looks, a mixture of fear and amusement lingering in the air.

"He's in for it now," Summer said, and she jumped up to the door to listen. "It's been years since I saw Grace that angry."

We all moved to the door and concentrated to hear Van Pelt's outburst – and Rigsby's voice replying in the same anger. For a full five minutes the battle of wills stormed back and forth, increasing in intensity, until, after a final shout from Van Pelt, there was silence.

"She killed him," Cho said dryly, but I could swear I heard some concern in his voice.

We waited. Nothing happened. It was eerily quiet at the other side of the door.

Just when Brooke moved to open the door, the door already began opening softly, and we raced back to our spots across the room.

The change in Van Pelt was dramatic. The anger had left her body completely, and replaced by something entirely different – was that... _love_?

We all watched as Van Pelt and Rigsby acted as if nothing had happened, walking towards the center of the room.

Now we were all confused.

Van Pelt rolled her eyes, grabbed the lapels of Rigsby's suit and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. One of Rigsby's arms went around Van Pelt to cradle her back, and the other went to the back of her head to keep her in place.

I smiled, and rolled my eyes.

So I understood them after all.

And now that my best friend hooked up with one of my agents again, against everything that they'd told each other, I knew that the chance of me finding true love was big as well.

When they pulled away, Van Pelt smiled, but she was shuddering slightly.

"Any questions? No? Then let's get back to celebrating Walter's dinner!"

-YulianaHenderson-

_Walter is here. PK isn't._

I knew that when I chose for one man, I had to stick to that person. I had never been the unfaithful woman, I always devoted my all to just one thing – whether that was a man or paperwork didn't matter.

I did everything I could do find him. God knows I tried my best. But on the last day of my quest, I had this nagging feeling that it had all been for nothing. That I wasn't going to find him. And that thought made me depressed beyond words. I wanted to be happy, especially since now the decision to choose for Walter became a whole lot easier, but I couldn't find the energy to do that. The past month had tired me, hell, I was exhausted – always being on full alert was not something that I did much, and so my body wasn't used to it – and I just wanted to get back home and weep in a corner of my apartment and never show up at work again.

And now, I had to force a polite and happy smile on my face, at Walter's dinner. Shake hands with unimportant bigwigs that looked exactly like we should picture them in TV shows – grey hair, grumpy expression, expensive Italian suits.

I knew not to be depressed by the thought I had to let go of PK – Walter was a great man, and when I was going to tell him that I wanted to try 'us', I was in the best of hands.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair again.

Van Pelt had spent hours on getting it in an acceptable curl – my hair was kind of curly already but according to her, it never hurt to exaggerate in it if I wanted to be the shining center of the crowd – but, much to her dismay, it wouldn't stay like that. I just chuckled at her swearing.

"I swear, Grace, it's okay the way it is now-"

"Don't dare selling me that crap," Van Pelt muttered, and when she moved to try again, I grabbed her hands and pulled them away from my hair.

"Grace – it's okay. Trust me. Thanks for trying," I said, and Van Pelt sighed and sat down on the chair beside mine.

"I just want it to be perfect, okay? I know that today was the last day of your quest, and I didn't want you to be sad or anything because you didn't find PK..."

"I'm not sad, Grace. Don't worry. It was a childish hope anyways, and Walter was completely right in saying that PK did not exist-"

"He said _what_? When?!" Van Pelt interrupted me. I sighed, and knew I'd just revealed that vital information without thinking about it.

"On Thursday-"

"And was that all? Did he tell you more? Can I know? Will you tell me? Can you _please_ tell me, I want to know-"

"Okay, okay," I laughed, and Van Pelt looked at her lap, realizing she'd just rambled. "He... said, that he wanted to be with me as well, and-"

"Oh my god!" Van Pelt exclaimed, and almost did a little dance of the news. "And what are you going to say? Are you gonna say yes?"

My smile faltered and I looked down, swallowing.

"Oh... You're gonna say no?"

"No, I'm gonna say yes... It's just... I really wanted to find PK. And now that it's the last day of my quest, the last hours even, I know that I once again can't get what I want..."

"You shouldn't look at like that, Lisbon. Today is the day you can put your hottie out of your mind and can focus on your other hottie – Walter. Trust me, if Rigsby wasn't stalking me, I would've made a move on him already. Walter is a great guy and you know he cares about you. Just give in to him, he only wants the best for you. I'm jealous, Lisbon, really."

I rolled my eyes.

Just then, a knock on the front door came, and both our heads turned towards it. Van Pelt stood up and opened it, and in stepped Summer, looking fabulous as ever.

"You almost ready? Brooke called me, Walter is out of his mind with nerves. We should really go to the manor now. Unless you want to torment Walter-"

"No, we're coming," I interrupted, and got up. Van Pelt joined me, and when we stood at the door with the three of us, Summer made a very high-pitched tone and clapped her hands.

"Beautiful birthday-girl! Happy birthday, Teresa!" Summer exclaimed, reminding even me that it was the downside of my life – no 3 anymore, but a 4 opening my age. I groaned, but Summer winked at me.

"We're beautiful!" she exclaimed, grabbed one arm of each and pulled us outside. Cho was standing on the parking lot, leaning against his car – the big one he also used for work sometimes – wearing his most expensive suit, as it seemed. He waved at Summer, who was waving at him from the big windows of the hall-way, then stormed down the stairs in her four-inch heels and ran into his arms, like they hadn't seen each other for three years.

"Wow, you really missed him, didn't you?" Van Pelt asked, and Summer simply nodded.

"Yep. Uh..." she started, hesitating, looking at Cho for what seemed to be consent, and when he just nodded, Summer turned back to us.

"Don't tell anyone, but we might not be far away from walking down the aisle."

And despite my initial jealousy, I smiled and pulled Summer in for a hug, Van Pelt joining us.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you, Summer," I said, and Summer's smile only increased. When I pulled away from the two screaming women and looked at Cho, I caught the rare Kimball Cho smile.

"Congrats," I said to him, and he just nodded in reply.

"You too," he said, and I rolled my eyes. Couldn't people just focus on Walter's dinner instead of my birthday? We weren't going to celebrate it today anyways.

-YulianaHenderson-

As soon as the four of us stepped into the entrance hall, Brooke whistled from the far end corner, and we all knew that hadn't anything to do with us women.

"Kimball Cho – stop being so damn handsome," she exclaimed, and ran over to us, placing two kisses on all our cheeks. "Ah, and you look beautiful too Honeys! And oldest yet most beautiful Honey: happy birthday!"

I rolled my eyes. Brooke still had her... own way of talking. Sometimes I thought she was still stuck in High School language.

When Walter came to stand behind Brooke, ready to ask her something, and saw us, he smiled.

"Ladies, lovely as ever," he said, and quickly winked at me, before pulling Brooke with him to discuss something.

I had to get a breath of fresh air before we started the dull dinner, so I excused myself from the rest – we weren't going to sit next to each other anyways, so it was best if we split at the beginning of the evening – and went outside.

The lawn was the most beautiful scene I had ever seen – with the little party lights hung in the trees, and the moonlight casting a beautiful gleam over the forest, it looked almost like in a fairy-tale. I knew that this was the perfect place to share my decision with Walter.

I instantly felt relaxed, now knowing where my life was going to change drastically once again, but when I turned around, I froze.

Walking in my direction, fifty yards away from where I stood, a dark figure passed the entrance to the mansion, the light from within suddenly illuminating his blonde curls and a face I had become so accustomed to seeing in my memories and the CCTV screen cap.

I blinked a few times, convinced that I was just daydreaming – or at the very least that my own brain was plotting against me, making me feel like crap again and to remind me of the fact that I only had a few hours of my quest left, but after the 14th blink, he was still there, only now closer.

He hadn't seen me yet, but was still walking into my direction. Despite my excitement, I started panicking. I wasn't ready for this!

When he turned around, my heart plummeted. There was the tall dark-blonde I had expected him to be with. She placed a brief kiss on his lips, and much to my dismay, PK only pulled her closer. Dismay, my ass – my heart broke into a hundred million pieces.

So he had really lied to me – he _was_ in fact married.

In a time span of one minute, I had both found and lost him, and I felt my heart becoming heavy and I felt tears on my cheeks.

I had to get away from there, preferably now. So my feet moved before I could think about it, and just when my brain caught up with the rest of my body, one of my feet caught the almost invisible raised tree root, and I nearly fell. But where I had wanted to flee him, I only caught PK's attention, and his head shot towards me.

Even with our distance, I could see recognition. I shook my head and ran past him.

"Wait!" he exclaimed behind me, followed by the shrill voice of the lady next to him, exclaiming his name.

"Patrick!" she yelled, obviously not wanting to let the man go, yet PK kept screaming behind me, telling me to stop. But I had already shunned into the mansion, running over to the ladies' restroom before locking myself in it, sliding down the door and falling onto the floor with a to my ears deafening thud.

This morning, I was so sure my life could get a bit normal again – now, I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Reese?" a familiar voice said at the other end of the door, and I sighed.  
Why could nobody just leave me the hell alone, now that my life was once again screwed up big time.

"Go away," I murmured.

"Reese, I'm not going anymore, Honey. Everybody is now worried about you. Please, open the door. Trust me, I'll be the only one who's going to enter the room. _Please_? I want to help, Hun," Brooke said, and I sighed again.

I moved aside, unlocked the door and Brooke quickly opened it, true to her promise closing it behind her.

She fell down beside me, and turned my head towards hers. She swallowed. I was sure my make-up was ruined – and any other day, I would roll my eyes at my extremely childish behavior. Yet not today.

"What happened, Honey?" Brooke's voice as sweet and gentle, and I felt myself giving in as soon as she finished her sentence.  
"PK is here."

Without even looking at Brooke, I knew her eyes were as wide as saucers.  
"But that's great news-"

"No, it's not, Brooke! Remember when I told you about the ring around his finger? Well, he's married alright. I saw him in the lawn with this dark-blonde woman. I just spent a whole month on finding him, daring to picture us as a family, but he wasn't interested in me _at all_. I'm the most stupid woman on this world-"

"Now you stop, Hun. It's not you that caused all the problems, okay? He's a jerk. A stupid jerk. He doesn't even deserve you, you know? Now you needn't be sad about this all – he was a good man, maybe, but this just goes to show that there _are_ mean men out there who are out to hurt wonderful women like you. Come on, Hun. Where is the strong Teresa Lisbon I know? Teresa Lisbon wouldn't be crying about a _man_ in the ladies' room. She would brush it off and have a good time with her friends."

I took in a shuddering breath.

"I still have to talk to Walter-"

"That'll come, Hun. First, you need booze. A _lot_ of booze."

I smiled. Just for once, I was going to do just what Brooke told me. Well, alcohol-free 'booze', since I didn't drink alcohol.

-YulianaHenderson-

I didn't see PK for a big part of the evening – Patrick, I now realized. I finally knew that final part of information. So his name was Patrick – and maybe now the 'Jane' made more sense, it could very well be his last name.

Patrick Jane.

I understood that this was the final push into the direction of forgetting about him. I knew everything about him now – or at least enough.

At the end of the dinner, at the moment where the meal was going to be changed into a 'party', Walter walked up to me, his eyes twinkling. Van Pelt stopped him mid-way, though.

"You joining me in some tequila-shots? This party is getting... exciting," Van Pelt said, her tone proving it wasn't as exciting as her normal Saturday evening, and Walter shook his head.

"Maybe later, Grace. Teresa and I have something to sort out," Walter said, his arm accidently – or not so accidently, I wasn't so sure – and Van Pelt's eyes crossed mine, before she nodded and left.

Walter looked at me, and smiled.

"Shall we go outside?" I asked, and his smile increased. He nodded, and I guided him to the lawn that I had chosen for this moment.

Patrick Jane or not, he was _not_ going to ruin my last perfect shot of being happy.

We sat down on one of the benches, and I could feel my breathing quicken as the butterflies returned to dance in my stomach.

"You were right, when you said that I knew all along who I wanted to be with. I was stupid not to see it, to let some guy I only met once change my judgment, but I know what I want now. I want to be with you, Walter."

A huge smile spread across his face as he cradled my hands in his. "Oh Reese..."

"I want to be with you," I said again, and in a split-second, we both decided we wanted the same thing. Walter's hands went up to cup one of my cheeks and I moved forward.

I closed my eyes as our lips met for the first time...

And then...

...then...

...NOTHING.

My eyes flew open as soon as our kiss ended, and Walter's expression was matching mine.

"Did you feel anything?"  
I shook my head, feeling rather flabbergasted. "Nothing. You?"

Walter pressed his lips into a thin line, and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Reese."

I sighed. "Me too."

"I wanted it to be you, Reese. For days now – weeks even. I hadn't realized it before you told me a month ago, and maybe if you'd never told me, I would've never found out about my feelings. I mean, the way we always end up doing stuff with just the two of us... and the fact that you're so beautiful, absolutely stunningly beautiful. So why... not...?"

I squeezed his hand. "I don't know, Walter. I thought I was _so sure_ that you were the one for me... But maybe I'd made deluded decisions... and it turned out that I needed your friendship more... but even earlier tonight, when I saw..." I stopped mid-sentence, realizing what I was about to say.  
"Saw what?" Walter narrowed his eyes at me, and I saw in them that the old Walter was back. "Come on, Teresa Lisbon. We just kissed. I think that gives me the right to know these things."

I laughed, and shook my head. This night couldn't get any weirder. "The guy from the kiss – PK."

Walter's face a picture. "No way! You're kidding me, right? So, did he see you? What did he say to you?"

"He didn't. Or rather, I didn't stick around long enough to give him a chance to do so."  
"How so?"  
I sighed, and looked at my lap. "He's married – that 'hot dark-blonde bimbo' I heard you gossiping about: that's his wife."

Walter sighed, and swung an arm around me. "I'm so sorry, Reese. And then this thing with us... Are you okay?"  
I nodded. Strangely, I felt utterly calm. I didn't know where I got all that from, and _why_ I was feeling so calm, but I did and that was a fact I had to accept. The crushing feeling in my chest was gone. I knew to let PK go, and knew to let Walter in as best friend again. My life was back to normal again and that was probably the reason I was happy – or as happy I could be with tonight's revelations.

I nodded again. "You fine too?"  
"You know, not to be mean or anything, I actually feel quite relieved now. I was _so_ afraid to lose my best friend. I had pondered over my feelings for a while now and didn't know how to deal with them before I realized it was just jealousy." Walter smiled sheepishly. "I guess I was just jealous that some random guy had stolen your heart while you'd told me it was mine. I mistakenly saw my feelings for you as romantic feelings. And though I _do_ mean what I said before, that you're absolutely beautiful, I think I love you more as my best friend. I'm just so sorry that I couldn't be the right man for you."

I sat up, pushing myself away from his body. "You've always been the man I wanted you to be. I love you, and you know I always will. How were we to know that the chemistry would be missing?"  
Walter shrugged. "True. So you're really okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Care to get some late-night snacks? I think that plumb man with the heinous cheap suit is already providing himself. It's like he hasn't eaten for three months – probably his wife putting him on a diet."

I chuckled, but shook my head. "I would've loved to see that, but I'm staying here for a while."

Walter smiled. "Happy birthday, Reese."

He paused for a moment more before retreating back into the mansion. I watched him leave, and instantly relaxed.

Now that that massive thing was out of my way, I could really get back on the road to being the real Teresa Lisbon – even if it sounded too poetic. I had turned forty today and I still wasn't acting as a responsible adult – and I drastically had to if I ever wanted to find my prince. I sighed. I had to cut the poetic crap.

I could ask Wainwright for a raise on my salary, though I highly doubted he was going to agree to that. But hey, I could always try, right?  
And I had to spend more time with Walter now, because we had missed one entire month of 'best friend talk'.

_And_ I had to ask Brooke for her little notebook full of phone numbers of hot, single forty-somethings...

"You ran away."

I jumped at the new voice intruding my thoughts, and opened my eyes, only to find Patrick sitting on the spot where Walter had just sat.

"You ran away before I had the chance to speak to you."

"I..." Words failed me. I had _not_ seen this coming.

"I know you're Mashburn's best friend. And that you have feelings for him – no, _had_," he observed, before smiling a very small smile. "He's a lucky man."  
"Um – thanks... Look, I need to get back inside, I'm sure Walter needs me-"  
"No he doesn't. He's got Ms. Harper at his side – I'm sure she's quite competent as well."  
His eyes never left mine – the same wide wonder I had seen that Saturday. But what was the point in subjecting myself to this when I already knew what he was going to say?  
"Look – could you just listen to me for a minute? I know that you find me crazy, so I'm just asking. I wouldn't want you to run away again."  
I nodded dumbly.

"Where did you go?" I suddenly blurted out, and already regretted the words. Patrick's expression didn't change, though. "Why did you have to leave?"

He sighed. "My best friend had just been told about Angela's accident – first accident, she's got quite the bad luck – and she was in the hospital, her condition critical at the moment. Angela's dad made sure to blow off everything worth calling 'party-material' until she recovered – and just when she recovered, she got hit by that car. So since _we_ are the reason Mashburn's party got postponed at first, I assume you know about Angela? But I had to be with her after her first accident – and for what it's still worth, I'm sorry."

Of course it made sense now. Anyone in that situation would have done exactly the same thing – hell, even _I_ would have done what he'd done.

"I understand," I said, and looked down at my lap, swallowing. "I'm sorry about your wife. Still, it's great she was well enough to enjoy today."  
"It's-"  
"I'm sorry I ran away this evening. It was just a shock, you know, seeing you again after all the searching I've done..."

I could feel his eyes boring into me, and when I looked up, I was met with a whole bunch of confusion.

"You were... _searching_... for me?"  
I sighed, and nodded.

It was silent for a few moments, and then I heard something that sounded like a chuckle. Looking back up at him, Patrick was smiling.  
"That's funny, because I was looking for you as well."  
Now it was my turn to be confused. "Why would you look for me? Isn't that unfair towards Angela?"  
Patrick opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again as he realized what I was saying.  
"Angela is not my wife. I told you it's complicated," Patrick said, paused, and then continued. "I've known Danny since the carnival I lived in as a young boy – long story as well – and his sister, Angela, came with us when we escaped the carnival. Their parents were... carnie royals, to put it like that, and they couldn't let their family reputation be destroyed by their children running away from them. Danny, Angela and I knew that there was only one way to keep them away from us – for Angela and me to be 'fake married', and for all three of us to find a good job. If we had enough money and a good life despite the fact that we were run-aways, we could show that we didn't need the carnival and that we could take care of ourselves." He chuckled humorlessly. "Now that I explain it, it sounds like a ridiculous plan. Anyway, when we dropped subtle hints that Angela and I were married, we noticed that her parents stopped sending people to check on us. I called _my_ parents and they confirmed it – after scolding me for screwing up my life. Danny and Angela's parents still didn't agree, but also knew that they couldn't force their kids into liking the carnie life. They didn't want to be away from their children though, so they stopped working for the carnival as well and found good, 'normal', jobs. Angela and I haven't dropped the act yet – Danny did. But... it doesn't make me happy anymore. Angela is an amazing woman, but not... the right woman for me. And when I saw you in that street, knocking over that stall, strange or not, I knew that _you_ were. If only Angela could've been more careful, I didn't have to leave you behind and I didn't have to annoy the crap out of Angela by talking about you all the time."

My head was awash with everything that had happened tonight. Tears started to flood into my eyes and I looked away.

"I hope I don't sound like a complete freak now," Patrick said, and I smiled through my tears, shaking my head – honestly, it made all sense now, and I was just too happy that he wasn't married to listen to his story. "I am stupid though, for not asking your number – or name."  
"It's Teresa. Teresa Lisbon."  
"That's a great name." He held out his hand. "Hi Teresa, I'm Patrick Jane."

I placed my hand in his – and instantly I was back to when he had first held it. He slowly lifted my hand and my eyes fluttered shut when I felt his soft lips brushing the palm of my hand.

"I've played this moment over and over in my head," he whispered, "and I never thought I'd get the chance to say it."  
"So tell me now," I said, suddenly really confident, but that might be because in my own little world, everything was feeling almost perfect.

"I never believed in love at first sight – until then;" Patrick whispered. "But I looked into your eyes and there it was. Like the rest of my life was staring back at me."

He let my hand go and gently placed his hands on my shoulders. "This is totally crazy, right? We know nothing about each other-"  
"I'm Teresa Lisbon, just turned forty today. I'm a senior agent with the CBI, been so for ten years now. I've got three brothers – James, Michael and Thomas, and one niece, Annabeth. My parents both died when I was young. And I'm a sucker for romance," I said, and startled at my own words. Patrick smiled though, and then almost giggled. The sound warmed my heart.

"Patrick Jane, forty-two. 'Married' to Angela Ruskin for twenty years, though we never had any children. I'm a consultant for the FBI, though I don't like it as much I thought I would – dead bodies are not really my cup of tea. Oh, and I'm addicted to tea. And I love children, and happy birthday," Patrick said, and I smiled.

"There, now we know each other," I said, and Patrick smiled back. Something inside of me snapped when I saw a twinkling in his eyes that warmed me even more, and knew that this was my chance to put into practice everything I had learned – and finally follow my heart.

Reaching out, heart dizzy with emotion, I cradled his face in my hands and kissed him.

And it was even better than that kiss a month ago.  
As the kiss became more wild and frantic, one of Patrick's hands in my hair and the other on the small of my back, and my hands into his blonde curls, I felt more alive – more myself – than I thought was possible. Here was where I belonged.

The kiss ended, and we stared into the other's eyes.

"This sounds even more strange, but I love you, Teresa," Patrick whispered, his hot breath brushing my face, and I had to close my eyes against the overwhelming feelings. I just sighed contently in reply, knowing nothing else to say at the moment, the kiss still in my mind, and Patrick smiled, almost as if he knew what I was thinking.

He took my hand again. "We should get back inside."  
"We should."  
Patrick hesitated a bit more, looking at our intertwined hands, and then at my face again. "Are you ready for this?"  
I took in a deep breath, and then smiled at the man I'd searched my whole life to find. "I've never been more ready."  
Patrick smiled, squeezing my hand and then pulling me into the mansion, ready to introduce me to everyone – and I wanted to do the same thing.

My mind had been a mess a month ago. I had had this picture in my head from how I would be like when I was forty, but reality hadn't matched that.

But my mind was at peace now, and the picture matched – and it had all started with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Okay. So, this is the last chapter? May I cry now? *silently weeping* Omigod, what am I going to do with my life now? *crying some more* I'm really emotional here, sorry! Oooh... You know that feeling when you finish watching a show and you're just staring at your screen like 'aaaand what now'? I've got that feeling right now.**

**I could make an epilogue, to include more Jisbon in the story, but I'm not sure about that one :).**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, followed, favorited, or in any other way let me know that you enjoyed reading this story! It's been ****_such_**** a pain to write this story sometimes, and somewhere deep down, I'm glad it's done, but still... It's my baby, you know? :) But thanks, it means a lot to me!**

**Leave a REVIEW, please! And if I'm not going to add an epilogue to it: I enjoyed writing this story so freaking much, and it hurts to let it go but I'd have to! See you at upcoming stories I'm gonna write! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter Twelve - Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_It started with a kiss_**

**_Chapter 12 – EPILOGUE_**

We weren't even inside the mansion when Patrick pulled me to him and kissed me again. It seemed that that was my true purpose from now on, now that I'd found him.

"Reese, I- Oooh..." a voice said behind me, and I froze, and then turned around slowly to face whoever was there. I was suddenly face to face with Brooke. Her smile was impossibly big, and her eyes were twinkling with glee.

"...my god. I have to get the rest," she said hastily, and before I could stop her, she ran off to fetch probably all of my friends. I groaned, and Patrick chuckled.  
"That's a good thing. Now everybody knows that you're happy," he said, and I smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

"Patrick! I've been searching everywhere for you!" the dark-blonde woman said, and then saw me, and her smile faltered. Patrick sighed.  
"It's time, Ange," he said, and Angela nodded.

"I see." Angela looked into Patrick's eyes, before turning around to face her father.

"Dad," she said, and the man turned around. He smiled when he saw his daughter. "I was never married to Patrick. It was all a plan to get away from the carnival. I'm sorry, Dad."

The man glared at her. "It was _fake_?"

Angela nodded. The man was about to snap, but then took in a deep breath, and instead grabbed her arm and gently pulled her with him, into the garden.

"I hope he doesn't kill her," Patrick murmured, but we didn't have much time to discuss what just had happened, as we heard several gasps and shrieks.

"Oh yes!" I heard Van Pelt exclaim, and before I knew it, her arms were wrapped around me. "You found him!"

I then was almost drowned by the rest of the group, receiving several felicitations and inhaling a mixture of everybody's perfume. I loved to have so many sweet friends.

I pulled away from the rest, ready to face my man again, when I bumped into Walter.

I froze, but instead of things being awkward now that he knew that I'd found Patrick, he smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"Good job, Reese," he whispered in my ear, and I blinked away tears. I couldn't have been happier now that I had his consent. "Though I still think that I'm more handsome."

I rolled my eyes, but chuckled all the same. He was the old Walter again, and I knew that from now on, I was going to appreciate this side of him much more after missing it for a month.  
Without thinking about it, I moved closer and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Thank you, Walter," I whispered, and he nodded.  
"Anytime," he replied.

"Should I be jealous?" Patrick asked, and Walter and I shook our heads, smiling. When I looked at Patrick, he was standing, all pride and self-confidence that I wondered for a second _why_ I'd fallen for him.

"Maybe a bit. If you have any intention of befriending Teresa, that is," Walter said. "Because I'm just her best friend – nothing more. Isn't that right, Teresa?"

"Keep me out of this," I said, and both men smiled.

"It is about you," they said in unison, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's _partly_ about me. The biggest part is both of you defending your honor and pride. You're too fed up with yourself to let any woman reject you."

I smiled at their flabbergasted expressions, before I turned around and let them fight this over. I grabbed Van Pelt by her arm and turned her around.

"What are they even doing?" she asked, looking over at Walter and Patrick who were now talking to each other – and it didn't seem to be innocent.

I shrugged. "I've got _no_ idea."

Van Pelt narrowed her eyes and looked better at the men. Then, her eyes widened. "They're discussing _you_. Definitely."

Was there nobody in my life that could behave like a responsible adult?

Suddenly, Patrick came my way, looking more determined then I'd ever seen in a man, and just before he reached me, knelt down in front of me on one knee.

Of course, everybody stopped talking and turned towards us, but I didn't see it. My attention was solely focused on the man there, on his knees. He hadn't even asked the question yet, but I already had an answer ready.

"Yes," I said, before Patrick could say anything, and he smiled, a 1000-watt smile, _his_ smile, and then got up on his feet again.

"I didn't even ask anything yet," he whispered, after he'd pulled me in for a tight hug, and I smiled.

"I knew it the minute I met you," I replied, and Patrick's hold on me got even impossibly tighter. "But if it makes you feel better, you can ask me."

Patrick chuckled, before pulling away slightly. His eyes were dark with want when they crossed mine, and my breath stopped in my throat. Then, he smiled, a dangerous smile, and he shrugged. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance with me, but-"

"Hush," I said, and hit him gently on his chest. Patrick grabbed it, and planted a kiss on my palm.  
"I love you, Teresa. Even if we don't know each other for that long. I never want to lose you out of my sight again. I'm too afraid that I will lose you once again. So, to make it official, I'm going to ask you," he said, and reached into his pocket, getting out a ring that I hadn't felt when I was pressed against him. "I've been carrying this ring with me ever since I escaped the carnival. It's my mother's, and I saved it for the woman of my dreams. A special, wonderful, beautiful woman. You. Will you marry me, Teresa? _Please?_"

"Please?"

"Yes, please."

"Because you're afraid that I won't say yes if you don't say please?"

"Something like that, yes."

"So you've got an awful lot of trust in yourself but not me?"

Patrick just smiled a wicked smile in return, and I rolled my eyes.  
"Put the damn ring on my finger," I said, and Patrick chuckled, before doing as I said, and then pulled me in for a passionate kiss, that made my toes curl and my heart flutter. When I pulled away, Patrick let out a shuddering breath, and I chuckled.

"I love you," I whispered, and Patrick brushed my cheek, smiling. Now that I thought about it, we were both smiling like retards. Who could blame us?  
"I love you, too."

Someone gave me a gentle nudge, and I turned towards the person, before seeing Summer pointing at the stage. Walter was standing there, waving and smiling at me and Patrick, and then coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Let's give a big round of applause for my best friend Teresa Lisbon, the best agent in the state!" The crowd clapped, then he pulled the microphone away from his mouth, looking at me again, mouthing 'Love you, Reese'. I knew he was going to do something I would not like, because he smiled and then put the microphone in front of him again. "She's marrying her dream man who she knows for exactly thirty minutes! I'm proud of you, sister!"

He was going to pay back for that dearly. I didn't know how yet, but seeing as Patrick looked at me mischievously, I knew that man next to me would help me – and maybe even destroy evidence that was going to lead to me pushing Walter off a building.

My life was as it should be.

* * *

**A/N: I'm done with the sentimental crap, which only means that I'm not gonna talk about how much I enjoyed writing this story anymore - even though I did, massively.**

**I'm now only going to thank you big time for reviewing, following, or in any other way showing me that you loved this story! It means a lot to me!**

**Stay around to read more stories of me, like the crossover of Bones and The Mentalist I recently started - it's worth it, I promise.**

**I love you loads, thanks for everything! This story is OUT!**


End file.
